Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 16
23:52:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im 100% Unicorn and 100% shapeshifter *not irl* 23:52:48 William8814: so you have 200% 23:53:20 Phantom of the dark: what if the unicorn is a shapeshiter 23:53:28 Phantom of the dark: *shifter 23:53:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: You see I forgot to mention in my true form (Green Glowing Gigantic Spider form) 23:54:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: There is also a horn on it 23:54:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle is da only unicorn to exist! They are narwhals dressed up as horses,but their broke their outfit! 23:54:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: with a unicorn tail 23:54:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM A LEGENDARY CREATURE 23:54:23 Popstar792: Purple is the only unicorn I know 23:54:30 Popstar792: He's the only one left of the unicorn species 23:54:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Elks,same..... 23:54:33 Popstar792: rip 23:54:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: 100% Unicorn 100% Shapeshifter 100% Human 23:54:44 William8814: at my school they have lucky charms cereal 23:54:53 Popstar792: No fair 23:54:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool,William! 23:54:58 Popstar792: At schoo we get plain old cherios. :i 23:55:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sadly at school 23:55:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I never had school breakfast. 23:55:23 Popstar792: But I love the frosted flakes! Frosted flakes are my fav cereal 23:55:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: we were able to have homework on first day 23:55:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: though i have no homework for now 23:55:43 William8814: that was my first day too 23:55:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: and recess isn’t that long 23:55:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Frosted flakes are my least favorite! 23:55:49 Popstar792: Usually on the first day back to school, we don't get any homework. 23:55:49 William8814: but only one thing 23:55:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: even if they say it is 50 minutes 23:55:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is shorter 23:55:59 Popstar792: Rlly, William? 23:56:03 William8814: my math teacher is also a coach 23:56:10 Popstar792: Wat! 23:56:13 Popstar792: So cool 23:56:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: I realizes something 23:56:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie is my mom 23:56:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I’m Purple 23:56:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: and Julie’s username color is Purple 23:56:40 William8814: and I'm cat 23:56:44 Popstar792: I love how usually during the end of the school year, we stop getting homework 2 weeks before school ends. 23:56:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What? A unicorn is coming to school? 23:57:09 William8814: AND I'M 23:57:09 William8814: nvm 23:57:18 Popstar792: And then we get allowed to basically scribble on the boards, play on the computers, use the game boards that we never got to play during the semester, its amazing 23:57:37 Popstar792: Like paradise 23:57:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: We have to do a reading log 23:57:48 Popstar792: Then lunch, people get second servings. 23:57:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: miss a day and it starts over 23:57:54 William8814: when I get my tamagotchi mix I'm gonna show it to my old teacher 23:57:54 Popstar792: sad 23:58:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: And there is book report in idk 23:58:12 Popstar792: Looks like one of your teachers is a fan of ykw, Cp :) 23:58:19 William8814: tamagotchi not ykw 23:58:24 Popstar792: o 23:58:28 William8814: she had one when she was a kid 23:58:33 Popstar792: ohhhh 23:58:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I think reading logs are each quarter 23:58:39 Popstar792: Is it like a toy? 23:58:43 William8814: yeah 23:58:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie do you have an in? 23:58:44 William8814: and a virtual pet 23:58:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: *iq 23:58:50 Popstar792: Oh! Similar to a pikachu! 23:58:59 Popstar792: Iq? 23:59:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’ve heard of it 23:59:24 Phantom of the dark: the school my dad works at is aledgedly haunted 23:59:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: How? 23:59:42 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It's a Japan thing! I can't use it; it's in Japanese writing!!! 23:59:44 Popstar792: Yes, I've taken an IQ test before, and it was pretty good. But in all, I forgot my score. It took ot back some years (probably about fifth grade) 23:59:57 Phantom of the dark: pc purple 00:00:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 00:00:05 Popstar792: I'm gonna end up being an average kid. 00:00:19 Popstar792: :( 00:00:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hey! I wanna know,too! Group chat? 00:00:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:01:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie, one day, I realized I had a cat named Bella 00:01:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I had a pic in my head 00:01:19 Popstar792: Sure. Just don't make so many group chats with the same people in it. 00:01:26 Popstar792: Really? :) 00:01:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: It ended up being Bella’s pfp replacing my cats head 00:01:47 Popstar792: Yum. This pizza tastes delicious. 00:01:52 Popstar792: XD 00:01:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Pizzaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaa! 00:02:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: What if she was really my cat tho? 00:02:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: THAT WOULD BE WEIRD 00:02:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:02:24 Popstar792: Huh 00:02:31 Popstar792: Didn't you say you had a cat named Bella 00:03:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:03:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yeah 00:03:28 Phantom of the dark: he means if bella was the cat 00:03:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: THIS IS A COINCDENCE 00:03:48 Popstar792: WUT! NAUWWWWWWWWW. BRICK IS CATCHING UP TO MY EDITS. HE'S GOT OVER 1,220+ EDITS ON LE WEEKI °○° 00:03:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: OH NOOOODEAR O 00:04:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Maybe the KK player Bella was a cat? 00:04:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: IT MADE ME AUTOCORRECT 00:04:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: I MEANT NOOOOOOO 00:04:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOT NOOOOOODEAR O 00:05:15 Popstar792: OMG 00:05:21 Popstar792: GAWAIN'S FINALLY SPEAKING UP. 00:05:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Of what? 00:05:50 Popstar792: HE'S FIGHTING WITH A FANDOM STAFF MEMBER 00:05:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: *gasp* 00:06:02 Popstar792: ABOUT THE NEW DISCUSSIONS. 00:06:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: OH NOOOO!!! 00:06:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: HE COULD BE BLOCKEDDD!!!! 00:06:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOOOOOO 00:06:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ummmm..... Uh oh. 00:07:17 Phantom of the dark: idk i think he will just so his oppinion not any real fighting 00:07:24 Phantom of the dark: *show 00:08:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: PBIPPW 00:09:27 Popstar792: Nah 00:09:33 Popstar792: I agree, Phantom 00:09:42 Popstar792: He's debating. Its basically a friendly arguement. 00:09:54 Phantom of the dark: ya 00:10:24 Popstar792: Btw has Gawain been on this wiki's chat today? 00:10:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello I wanna was was a good day ya ya know ya ya boy ya ya yo ya boy ya ya yo yo ya ya yo ya boy ya ya yo yo ya ya yo ya know what you gotta find it fun guy to play for me hugs everyone y’all have y’all too bye hugs and hugs hugs back hugs hugs and hugs hugs 00:10:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yup 00:10:40 William8814: hugs 00:10:54 Popstar792: /me group huggies 00:10:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: and hugs hugs back 00:11:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everyone :D 00:11:20 Phantom of the dark: /me hugs purple 00:11:32 William8814: /me lays down in the grass 00:12:23 Popstar792: yugh 00:12:28 Popstar792: The grass is dirty 00:12:39 William8814: /me rolls around in it 00:12:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:12:48 Popstar792: /me gives William a bath 00:13:01 Popstar792: Sorry, kitty, but I'll have to do this 00:13:09 Popstar792: /me dumps a bucket of water and soap on william 00:13:13 William8814: /me plays with a rubber duckie 00:13:16 William8814: MEOW 00:13:22 Popstar792: rip 00:13:29 Popstar792: /me runs so she wont get scratched 00:13:41 William8814: /me goes back to playing with my rubber duckie 00:13:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sorry, Julie, but I will have to do this 00:13:54 Popstar792: XD 00:13:59 William8814: /me makes it squeak 00:13:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie ^_^ 00:14:07 Popstar792: /me hugs back ^-^ 00:14:39 William8814: /me plays in the water 00:14:51 William8814: meow meow meow meow 00:15:09 Popstar792: So surpising to see a kitty so happy to have a bath :O 00:15:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: WILLIAM GET OUT 00:15:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: THE WATER IS CONTAMINATED 00:15:20 William8814: meow? 00:15:26 Popstar792: wut 00:15:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: You put William in CONTAMINATED water 00:16:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: I JUST SAW IT ON NEWS *bot 00:16:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: *not irl* 00:16:13 William8814: /me gets out 00:16:49 Popstar792: sad 00:17:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: sad 00:17:02 Popstar792: /me gives William a bath with clean water and soap 00:17:08 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:17:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLLLO 00:17:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS ME B DAY 00:17:20 Popstar792: ello! O/ 00:17:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS M B DAY 00:17:22 BananaSavage: Happy birthday 00:17:28 Popstar792: BS I 14 00:17:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thanks 00:17:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:17:35 BananaSavage: Nppppp 00:17:42 BananaSavage: Oh ok 00:17:47 Popstar792: XD 00:18:03 Popstar792: blahh. Not today. That was the beginning of the month. :P 00:18:09 Popstar792: oink 00:18:10 Popstar792: Oink 00:18:11 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:18:11 Popstar792: Oink 00:18:13 Popstar792: Oink 00:18:14 BananaSavage: xD 00:18:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:18:20 Popstar792: (Pig) 00:18:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who is Evothz7? 00:18:22 BananaSavage: Aw 00:18:30 Popstar792: Evothz7 is BZ, Purple. 00:18:33 Popstar792: ;( 00:18:33 BananaSavage: The little piggie 00:18:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh. 00:18:42 Popstar792: Bs, remember BZ? :( 00:18:46 BananaSavage: Yea 00:18:50 Popstar792: He began hacking Aj 00:18:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: what does biz mean 00:18:55 BananaSavage: O 00:18:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: *bz 00:19:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: BananaZavage! 00:19:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: *? 00:19:04 BananaSavage: Badziggy ig 00:19:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: E 00:19:15 BananaSavage: I think 00:19:27 Popstar792: I saw him in kk a few days ago and he just drove around me but didnt say much 00:19:35 BananaSavage: That’s sad 00:19:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: why is he banned? 00:19:51 Phantom of the dark: bye gonna go eat 00:19:53 BananaSavage: When I play kk nobody’s there 00:19:57 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:20:00 Popstar792: The initials bBZ /b have to do with his Kart Kingdom username, BadZiggy. 00:20:00 BananaSavage: Just me 00:20:10 Popstar792: rip 00:20:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Why was he banned tho? 00:20:28 Popstar792: BZ was banned because of me. ;( 00:20:41 BananaSavage: bz was being mean to me 00:20:50 Popstar792: No, it isnt that 00:20:54 BananaSavage: …_… 00:21:02 Popstar792: Me and BZ got globally blocked at one point, Bs. 00:21:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: then what is reason? 00:21:14 BananaSavage: O 00:21:29 Popstar792: And it was because we had a horrible, horrible arguement. I called him bad words, and we were both heated, and swearin and using racial slurs. 00:21:48 BananaSavage: o 00:21:50 Popstar792: I threatened him, and I harasssed him in.multiple accounts. 00:22:00 BananaSavage: but whyyyy 00:22:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Is BZ BS’s Brother? 00:22:24 BananaSavage: Noo 00:22:27 Popstar792: I admit that the reason he is not here today is because its all my fault. And in retrospect, it really is. 00:23:31 Popstar792: We got into a heated arguement becauae he bagn inviting users to ban them on his wiki's chat, and i was one of them. He lied to others that it was a mistake and I got so angry that i took it upon myself to start swearing and threatening him. 00:23:39 Popstar792: *began 00:23:50 Popstar792: rip 00:24:29 Popstar792: I repeatedly u banned myself after being banned and said things that were hard to forgive. He has every right to hate me now. I don't blame him. 00:24:35 Popstar792: *un 00:24:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: What if BZ standed for BananaZavage? 00:24:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:24:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: hello 00:24:58 Popstar792: No, it stands for BadZiggy. 00:25:04 Popstar792: Oink (pig) 00:25:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: OOOOOINK!!!!! 00:25:23 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:25:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLO O/ 00:25:46 BananaSavage: No way! :o 00:25:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:25:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiii! 00:26:05 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:26:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: IGGY LET ME HAVE EGGS 00:26:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I just ate ice cream... 00:26:12 Lehcar708: o/ 00:26:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi Lehcar! 00:26:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Guess what? 00:26:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:26:22 Lehcar708: What? 00:26:30 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:26:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!! 00:26:35 Phantom of the dark: Hello 00:26:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:26:41 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Iggy isn't a bird. She's a coughing human... 00:26:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: I now have an Iphone6 00:26:50 Lehcar708: /announce HAPPY BDAY TO PURPLE 00:26:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: though doesn’t work yet 00:26:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx 00:27:04 Lehcar708: :-) congrats 00:27:13 Lehcar708: Hey ppl 00:27:15 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:27:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:27:30 Lehcar708: Is Clawheart88 starting to get on any1 else's nerves? 00:27:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: *a disco floor and disco ball appears 00:27:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: * 00:27:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: *the song I’m blue plays* 00:28:08 Lehcar708: Clawheart88 just announced a "new code" that already existed but ppl think she's a code finder now 00:28:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wow 00:28:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:28:22 Lehcar708: Yep 00:28:27 Popstar792: Oink 00:28:32 Phantom of the dark: /me gets a trench coat 00:28:46 Phantom of the dark: what code was it? 00:28:49 Lehcar708: I'm not sure if she meant that she found the code somewhere else on the blog 00:28:50 Popstar792: Lehcar, BG has recently complained about Clawheart. What is clawheart doing? 00:28:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:29:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi Lehcar! I have the chills; I just ate a lot of ice cream... 00:29:01 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:29:10 Lehcar708: Clawheart said she discovered a new code that already existed 00:29:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 00:29:21 Popstar792: BG says that Clawheart favorites a lot of the popular users with clubs in kk. 00:29:27 Lehcar708: Yep 00:29:31 Lehcar708: That too 00:29:51 Lehcar708: She just invited all the popular users to a party tomorrow 00:30:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wow 00:30:12 Lehcar708: The code she claimed to have found was one of those weird odd squad ones 00:30:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Am I popular? I have a club,but I don't have much members. 00:30:31 Lehcar708: Now everybody thinks she's a cool code finder 00:30:34 Popstar792: Jeez. Clawheart is probably some little kid who doesnt have much sense enough to be mature. Let's face it. They're just kids. Let em be immature. We once were, too. I was immature on the kk blog, and I'm pretty sure some users found me.to be annoying back in the beta days 00:30:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:30:48 Lehcar708: Yeah, ur pretty popular iggy 00:31:23 Lehcar708: Yeah, julie, but when I was an immature kid i didn't go around stealing codes and playing favorites 00:31:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ok. But not nearly as popular as Elks447,SirGawain8 and CherryPop14... 00:31:40 Lehcar708: Ughhhhhh cherry 00:31:40 Popstar792: Seriously? Oh, Yumms will take care of that. He's good at putting people in their place when they try to talk any trash about finding the codes that only WE found. They don't even know how to find codes anyways. A bunch of them lie to get attention. Like Cherrypop. 00:31:51 Lehcar708: Ugghhhhhhhhhh bleach 00:31:57 Lehcar708: *blech 00:32:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Bleach! 00:32:09 Popstar792: XD 00:32:14 Lehcar708: Cherry still kinda gets on my nerves tho 00:32:30 Popstar792: Cherry started a war with me yesterday. Did ya'll hear? 00:32:34 Lehcar708: ??? 00:32:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ya 00:32:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: She does? I don't seem to have any problems with her... 00:32:42 Lehcar708: WHAT HAPPENED 00:32:48 Lehcar708: Iggy pc 00:33:05 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:33:18 Popstar792: I put Cherry in her place. She repeatedly opened threads on my wall on the other wiki even though I had asked her to stop. She tried to insult me and said I was being immature for bannig her from here, but she was yet the one who created those threads in the first place. 00:33:48 Lehcar708: Ugh. 00:34:01 Phantom of the dark: Bye gtg 00:34:05 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:34:06 Lehcar708: (Wait, you banned her? Thank goodness) 00:34:10 Lehcar708: Aw bye 00:34:19 Popstar792: Then she said I was harassing her and bothering her and picking fights. When she was the freaking one that was coming with some bullsugar about blah blah blah gibberish language to me and trying to talk some trash to me that she think woudl insult me 00:34:32 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:34:45 Popstar792: She deliberately provoked me and tried to make it seem like I was lrovoking her into a fight. 00:34:49 Popstar792: *provoking 00:35:18 Popstar792: If this would be real life, she'd already have a black eye. She's so lucky she lives in Minnesota and nowhere near my fists. 00:35:21 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 00:35:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:35:36 Popstar792: Yumms, Clawheart is claiming codes that we found on the kk blog. 00:35:39 Popstar792: O/ 00:35:50 Yumms567: no she claimed 1122xplq1122xplq, right? 00:36:09 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:36:10 Popstar792: I already assured Lehcar that you'd be the one to put hee in her place about that. ;) 00:36:20 Popstar792: I'm not exactly sure what she claimed, ask Lehcar. 00:36:33 BananaSavage: Imma go bye.. 00:36:34 Lehcar708: Yumms is right. 00:36:39 Lehcar708: She claimed that code 00:36:48 Yumms567: i already posted a comment that is awaiting moderation 00:36:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:36:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yumms guess what? 00:36:54 Popstar792: Aw, cya bs. :( 00:36:56 BananaSavage: Yumms K see u kk 00:36:57 Popstar792: !log 00:36:58 BrickleBot: Logging... 00:37:00 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 00:37:09 BananaSavage: I* 00:37:11 Yumms567: XxRainfallxX? 00:37:15 BananaSavage: Yea 00:37:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yumms guess what? 00:37:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:37:44 Yumms567: wot 00:37:45 Popstar792: Dang my skin still smells like chlorine. My skin is so dry and its peeling. 00:37:49 Yumms567: you found a new code? 00:37:54 Yumms567: also thx banana 00:37:57 Yumms567: for flag 00:37:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS MY BIRTHDAY 00:38:02 Yumms567: oh! 00:38:05 BananaSavage: ya np 00:38:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: I NOW HAVE IPHONE6 00:38:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: THEY FIXIN IT 00:38:11 Yumms567: Happy B-day Purple! 00:38:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx 00:38:15 Yumms567: :) 00:38:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: :D 00:38:22 BananaSavage: elks I rather stay :) 00:38:29 Yumms567: yumms567 2 hours ago Your comment is awaiting moderation. elks3000 That code wasn’t found by Clawheart88, but it was given out during the Odd Squad Event on the blog. I hope you understand. Yumms567 00:39:10 Popstar792: ^ 00:39:21 Popstar792: Elks3000 I must say is a very humble and honest user. 00:39:21 Lehcar708: I commented too 00:39:27 Lehcar708: Yep she is 00:39:28 Yumms567: and i'm surprised i can't beat bubby5678 on reed city in krt 00:39:32 BananaSavage: Happy bd again purple :D 00:39:39 Popstar792: Yumms you ruined it for me. :i 00:39:45 Yumms567: lol 00:39:53 Popstar792: I spent all night trying to beat your high scores and I LOST. 00:39:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thanks 00:40:01 Yumms567: ha 00:40:04 BananaSavage: I can’t even race …_… 00:40:05 BananaSavage: np 00:40:06 Popstar792: How do you get a top high score, Yumms? Do you use a gadget? 00:40:11 Yumms567: you tried and failed 00:40:16 Popstar792: sad 00:40:16 Yumms567: and yes i use horse power 00:40:21 Popstar792: HAHA 00:40:26 Popstar792: MY TRICK. >:) 00:40:27 Yumms567: that's why i'm always team crafting if you see me in kk 00:40:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: But hay is for horses 00:40:39 Yumms567: oh try and fail elks >:) 00:40:50 Yumms567: you're not even on my friends leaderboard 00:40:52 BananaSavage: I gave da flag to Yumms ;D 00:40:58 Yumms567: tanks :) 00:41:02 BananaSavage: Nppp 00:41:31 BananaSavage: Nice glasses xD tho 00:41:41 Lehcar708: Oof julie 00:41:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:42:08 Lehcar708: (I can't even race, since I have to play on my tablet. :-( ) 00:42:18 BananaSavage: Same 00:42:25 Lehcar708: Rip us 00:42:29 Popstar792: Wut Yumms :O 00:42:32 Popstar792: You deleted me??? 00:42:35 BananaSavage: I agree 00:42:37 Popstar792: ;( 00:42:53 BananaSavage: Elks u in kk rn? 00:42:59 Popstar792: Not atm 00:43:00 Yumms567: no 00:43:03 Popstar792: I'll be on it later tho 00:43:06 BananaSavage: O ok 00:43:16 Popstar792: Yumms, sad. I havent been on the leaderboard. rip 00:43:45 Lehcar708: R i p 00:43:59 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 00:44:10 Yumms567: i didn't delete you 00:44:20 Yumms567: it shows the top highscores of only my friends 00:44:27 Lehcar708: Ooooof 00:44:34 Yumms567: so please don't get sad or emotional or anything 00:44:58 Yumms567: i'm sorry 00:45:56 Yumms567: anybody? 00:46:00 Yumms567: ... 00:46:13 Lehcar708: !hi I am here 00:46:14 BrickleBot: Hello there, I am here! 00:46:21 Yumms567: oh ok 00:46:26 Yumms567: where'd elks go? 00:46:30 Lehcar708: Idk 00:46:40 Lehcar708: (I hope not to go fight with cherry) 00:46:42 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:46:51 Yumms567: hi bs 00:46:59 Yumms567: wait what happened with cherry? 00:47:00 BananaSavage: Wifi =/ 00:47:03 Yumms567: i saw drama 00:47:04 Yumms567: oh 00:47:07 BananaSavage: And hey 00:47:36 Yumms567: what happened 00:47:37 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 00:47:41 Lehcar708: I'm gonna go investigate what happened on the wiki 00:47:44 Lehcar708: Brb 00:47:49 BananaSavage: Oh Yumms u friended me I didn’t see :o 00:48:22 BananaSavage: Imma play kk anyone wanna come? 00:49:00 BananaSavage: hello? 00:50:06 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:50:14 BananaSavage: ... …_… 00:50:21 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 00:50:39 BananaSavage: Silence 00:50:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:50:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hai. 00:50:50 Diamonds1209: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 00:50:54 BananaSavage: 0-0 00:51:07 BananaSavage: Anyone wanna come to play kk with me *-* 00:51:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: WELCOM TO PARTY 00:51:22 Diamonds1209: Do these ppl know who I am 00:51:39 Diamonds1209: Popstar? Ya there? 00:51:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:51:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: It’s me b day today 00:51:52 Diamonds1209: Yes I know 00:51:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: I has iphone6 00:52:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: i is trying to get google 00:52:16 BananaSavage: ok nobody alright imma play kk +-+ 00:52:22 Diamonds1209: Cool. Google dawnt work on iphones buddy. Get safari 00:52:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: PARTY GAAAAME 00:52:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Everytime some says Blue 00:52:40 Diamonds1209: Does anybody not know who I am 00:52:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: they have to say 00:52:51 Diamonds1209: POP WILL U ANSWER 00:52:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM BLUE DABBA DEE DABBA DA DABBA DEE DABBA DA 00:53:00 BananaSavage: ;-; 00:53:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: She is probaly on brb 00:53:07 Diamonds1209: POP, HOW AFK ALL OF A SUDDEN?! 00:53:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: My Phone case is blue 00:53:21 Diamonds1209: POOOOOOOOOOOOP. 00:53:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM BLUE DABBA DEE DABBA DA DABBA DA DABBA DA DABBA DA DABBA DA DABBA DA 00:53:26 Diamonds1209: STARRRRRRRRRRRR. 00:53:33 Diamonds1209: 792222222222222222. 00:54:10 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 00:54:13 Diamonds1209: I can hide under any account I'd like 00:54:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: I know who you are 00:54:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: I look at profiles 00:54:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Diamonds1209, who are you? 00:54:31 Diamonds1209: .......what profiles? 00:54:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Like BS 00:54:50 Diamonds1209: Eh, rip. I'm not Bs. 00:54:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: I look at others profiles 00:55:26 Diamonds1209: Bs, back me up? We don't share the same IP address. 00:55:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 00:55:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: im not saying your bs 00:55:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: im saying I heard of bs 00:55:44 Diamonds1209: Who am i 00:55:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: from his profile 00:55:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: You is friend of elks 00:55:54 Diamonds1209: sad 00:56:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. Never saw you. 00:56:20 Diamonds1209: My friendo stopped using this acc. 00:56:30 Diamonds1209: Its me. Elks :P 00:56:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: FRIENDO IS A NEW WORD 00:56:38 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:56:41 Diamonds1209: Oink 00:56:42 BananaSavage: Wan? 00:56:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: elks is Diamonds? 00:56:45 BananaSavage: wah? 00:56:52 Diamonds1209: Hehe. 00:56:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Elks is Diamonds? 00:57:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle the birthday unicorn: XD 00:57:23 Lehcar708: Purptle 00:57:32 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 00:57:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Tell me something only I know to elks 00:57:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:57:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:57:43 Lehcar708: OOH 00:57:47 GoldenEyeFish: Hello 00:58:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle was a typo, that's my nickname for him. 00:58:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:58:02 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 00:58:09 BananaSavage: Hey brother ;) 00:58:13 GoldenEyeFish: Hey ;) 00:58:15 Lehcar708: Yeah, what is something only elks would know 00:58:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lets see, where did I and Elks first meet? 00:58:30 Diamonds1209: I used this account back in the beginning of March to escape the global block. I didn't have luck and I got caught by SayuriDarling on community central when she paired my IP address up withthis account, and I got globalled in this account for a month. 00:58:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: OHHHHH 00:58:38 Diamonds1209: In mccp. 00:58:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: WELL SINCE YOUR ELKS 00:58:50 BananaSavage: (thinking) 00:58:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiii GoldenEyeFish! Never seen you here! 00:58:51 Diamonds1209: Hehe. 00:58:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: BEING ELKS = GETTING HUGS 00:59:04 GoldenEyeFish: Helllooo iggy 00:59:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Diamond aka Elks 00:59:20 Lehcar708: GoldenEyeFish is bs's bro 00:59:22 Diamonds1209: /me hugs back 00:59:24 BananaSavage: Yas 00:59:39 GoldenEyeFish: :-) 00:59:47 William8814: I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK BUT I GTG TO SLEEP GOODNIGHT 00:59:50 Lehcar708: /me gives ugs to every1 00:59:52 BananaSavage: GN 00:59:52 -!- William8814 has quit. 00:59:53 Diamonds1209: aw bai ;( 00:59:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh. What's BananaSavage's KK username? 00:59:56 Lehcar708: Aw bye 01:00:05 BananaSavage: XxRainFallxX 01:00:11 Diamonds1209: xXRainFallxX 01:00:16 BananaSavage: Ooo 01:00:23 Diamonds1209: Ik, Iggy. Bs always has some sort of random username in kk 01:00:24 Diamonds1209: XD 01:00:29 BananaSavage: xD 01:00:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh, and what's your brother's KK username? 01:00:38 BananaSavage: ROOD 01:00:42 BananaSavage: he dun play kk 01:00:44 Diamonds1209: Urk 01:00:58 BananaSavage: elks guess WHAT 01:01:00 Diamonds1209: Rip 01:01:02 Diamonds1209: Yes Bs? 01:01:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:01:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: OMG 01:01:16 Diamonds1209: Hm? 01:01:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: THE USERS I HAVENT MET 01:01:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: BESIDES DIAMONDS 01:01:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM GONNA 01:01:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me explodes 01:01:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I didn't know. I'm really new to the Kart Kingdom Creativity Wiki.... 01:01:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: *literally 01:01:30 Diamonds1209: :? 01:01:36 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:01:37 Diamonds1209: Huh? 01:01:43 Diamonds1209: rip 01:01:44 BananaSavage: I just saw xXTsunamiXx My account and someone was hacking it :o 01:01:51 Diamonds1209: sad 01:01:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me turns into shattered rainbows due to explosing 01:01:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: */me turns back 01:02:01 BananaSavage: On the blog just like 4 hours ago 01:02:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me turns back 01:02:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Uh oh! Better report that if I were you! 01:02:23 Lehcar708: Almost everyone has been hacked by now. Nothing happens. 01:02:28 BananaSavage: I made like 10 or 5 accounts and each was hacked 01:02:33 Diamonds1209: My orher account is and but sadly, they didnt survive the global block. 01:02:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: My GillBird33 account was hacked..... 01:02:54 Lehcar708: I'm pretty sure I only escaped the hacking cuz I left the blog 01:03:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: I SEEN AN ACCOUNT THAT SAYS CALL666 01:03:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: I SHALL NOT CALL THAT NUMBER 01:03:20 Lehcar708: And cuz I was always paranoid with my secret question and password 01:03:24 BananaSavage: These are my old accounts 01:03:25 Lehcar708: XD 01:03:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: AND WE IS NOT POSSSESED BY THAT ACCOUUUUNTTTTTT 01:03:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What about CALL666? 01:03:34 Lehcar708: LOLLLLL 01:03:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: NO I WILL NEVER CALL IT 01:03:40 Lehcar708: Ummmm 01:03:54 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 01:03:56 GoldenEyeFish: Ooo 01:03:58 Diamonds1209: Sad 01:04:00 GoldenEyeFish: My 01:04:02 GoldenEyeFish: goodness 01:04:03 Lehcar708: I don't think it will hurt u purple 01:04:07 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:04:10 Diamonds1209: I said something cringey in my coconut990 account 01:04:16 Lehcar708: Oof 01:04:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAYYYY 01:04:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: CRIIIINGEEEEE 01:04:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me dabs 01:04:34 BananaSavage: /me scratches head 01:04:41 Lehcar708: I was sooo cringey back in the beta days 01:04:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm lucky I speak Finnish,and some Albanian; foreign words can totally help! 01:04:58 Lehcar708: I speak a few words of spanish 01:05:05 GoldenEyeFish: I speak spanish 01:05:10 GoldenEyeFish: a lot 01:05:13 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:05:22 Lehcar708: I took spanish at school 01:05:28 GoldenEyeFish: O nice 01:05:36 Diamonds1209: oink! (pig) 01:05:45 BananaSavage: …_… ooo OINK :D 01:05:49 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Cuz they make good passwords and secret questions; LAHM will never know! 01:06:02 Lehcar708: I'm not too good at it tho, cuz I've only been taking it for one semester 01:06:07 BananaSavage: The lil piggie! XD 01:06:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE OINK AGAIN AND I SHALL HUG YOU 01:06:17 Lehcar708: And that's what I've always done iggy 01:06:19 BananaSavage: ���������������������� 01:06:21 -!- Popstar792 has has been kicked by Diamonds1209. 01:06:28 Diamonds1209: oink! 01:06:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 01:06:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I don't speak Spanish, I can't even count to ten in Spanish! 01:06:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Uno 01:06:43 Lehcar708: Uno 01:06:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: fos 01:06:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: graise 01:06:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Seis 01:06:50 Lehcar708: dos 01:06:57 Lehcar708: Tres 01:06:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: *dos 01:07:05 Lehcar708: Cuatro 01:07:11 Lehcar708: Cinco 01:07:11 Diamonds1209: Uno, dos, tres, quatro, seis, ocho, seite, nueve, deces, el martes, uno dos, 01:07:24 Lehcar708: U forgot cinco 01:07:28 Diamonds1209: Oops 01:07:36 Diamonds1209: My spanish is a little rusty. :/ 01:07:37 BananaSavage: I speak Spanish also 01:07:37 Lehcar708: And siete comes before ocho 01:07:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: DESPACITO 01:07:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: I DONT KNOW THE WORDS 01:07:48 Diamonds1209: O_O 01:07:50 Diamonds1209: ........... 01:07:56 Diamonds1209: Ooh.... 01:07:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: ¡Yo no habla Español! 01:08:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: SO I SAY PACITO 01:08:13 Lehcar708: *hablo not habla 01:08:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: I DONT KNOW THE WORDS SO I SAY DORRITO 01:08:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: I ATE A BURRITO 01:08:32 BananaSavage: What do u guys want me to say in Spanish ..._... 01:08:46 Lehcar708: No hablo español 01:08:50 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:08:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: I want you to say JULIE in spanish 01:09:01 BananaSavage: Julie +_+ 01:09:10 Lehcar708: Rip 01:09:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE SAY HI 01:09:56 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:10:02 BananaSavage: No habló español lol 01:10:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. Learning hard,rarely spoken in USA,languages are a help! Make your passwords Dutch or Slovenian so it's really hard to guess what the password is! 01:10:04 Diamonds1209: Mmh 01:10:29 Lehcar708: Sí, no hablo español. :-) 01:10:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Say hi Julie o/ 01:10:35 BananaSavage: XD 01:10:35 Diamonds1209: Wut 01:10:42 Diamonds1209: Hola Julie o/ 01:10:45 BananaSavage: Si, hablo español 01:10:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 01:11:06 Diamonds1209: Dondé vivés? 01:11:11 Lehcar708: ¡Hola, mis amigos! 01:11:13 Diamonds1209: Como te llamas? 01:11:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Please stop speaking in Spanish.... I can barely understand... 01:11:20 BananaSavage: Ok iggy 01:11:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Si 01:11:21 Diamonds1209: Uh, 01:11:25 Diamonds1209: Okay? 01:11:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brb 01:11:33 Lehcar708: Me llamo lehcar708 01:11:36 Diamonds1209: Alright spanish speakers, group chat 01:11:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hokd up 01:11:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: SI 01:11:45 BananaSavage: Okkkayayayay 01:11:58 Lehcar708: I only speak a little spanish 01:12:01 BananaSavage: Who making the group? 01:12:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. How about speaking in English? 01:12:04 Diamonds1209: I did 01:12:08 Lehcar708: But ok 01:12:16 BananaSavage: Kk 01:12:27 Diamonds1209: We can still speak in other languages here, too, Iggy 01:12:39 Diamonds1209: We don't have to be limited to one option. This chat is diverse. 01:13:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:13:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then Dutch? Spreek je Nederlands? 01:13:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brb 01:13:38 Diamonds1209: Like how you get to speak all of your hetalia stuff in polish or italian or whatever. Just saying, it would be fair if everyone could speak the language they like in main chat. 01:13:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: using my phone to fhat 01:13:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: *chat 01:13:54 Diamonds1209: We don't have to speak dutch. We can speak other languages. 01:13:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Nederlands! 01:14:02 Diamonds1209: No 01:14:06 BananaSavage: I can speak Japanese 01:14:07 BananaSavage: lol 01:14:23 Lehcar708: Cool that u can speak 3 languages 01:14:27 Diamonds1209: Speak japanese then! 01:14:36 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:14:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Sugoi, Banana-San. Nani? 01:14:40 BananaSavage: Ok 01:15:06 Diamonds1209: Bunjour, madame. Excusé moin sil' vou plait 01:15:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Me will speak Dutch! Belgian Dutch or Netherlands Dutch? 01:15:21 Lehcar708: Hablo inglés 01:15:34 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:15:52 BananaSavage: へっぉ 01:15:56 Diamonds1209: Like I said, Iggy. We can speak any language we want on this chat. It doesnt have to be only languages that you can understand. We all have languages we'd like to speak as well. 01:16:03 BananaSavage: Lol 01:16:04 Diamonds1209: :) 01:16:05 BananaSavage: i said hello 01:16:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ik spreek in het Nederlands! 01:16:21 BananaSavage: I’m gonna say diamond 01:16:41 BananaSavage: ぢあもんd 01:16:47 Lehcar708: Well I speak english so yay me 01:17:02 Lehcar708: (I am a sad person) 01:17:04 BananaSavage: Que bien 01:17:10 BananaSavage: Porque 01:17:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Jij bent jou. Je kunt alle talen spreken, prima! 01:17:22 Diamonds1209: Do ya'll speak hindi? 01:17:27 BananaSavage: Not me 01:17:29 Diamonds1209: My grandmother speaks hindi 01:17:34 BananaSavage: Ooo 01:17:35 Lehcar708: U can't just say because, bs 01:17:41 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Interesting. 01:17:43 BananaSavage: にcえ 01:17:53 BananaSavage: Wah? 01:18:07 BananaSavage: I didn’t say because 01:18:20 Lehcar708: U said porque 01:18:24 BananaSavage: Why 01:18:38 Lehcar708: Por que is why 01:18:44 BananaSavage: …¥… 01:18:47 BananaSavage: …_…* 01:18:50 Lehcar708: Porque is because 01:18:55 BananaSavage: Wahhh?... 01:19:01 Lehcar708: Ikr 01:19:06 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 01:19:12 BananaSavage: Porqué that’s what it says on my keyboard 01:19:20 BananaSavage: not por que 01:19:22 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:19:31 Lehcar708: If you think about it, why and because are similar words 01:19:31 Diamonds1209: Whoops. Me chat shut off 01:19:39 Diamonds1209: Samsung notes crashed. 01:19:40 BananaSavage: O 01:19:48 Diamonds1209: Now, I'mma type something for you guys 01:20:07 Lehcar708: Why and because pretty much mean the same thing, so maybe that's why? 01:20:08 BananaSavage: Ayuda 01:20:18 BananaSavage: Oh ok I got u 01:20:23 BananaSavage: Get* 01:20:32 Diamonds1209: ha ha ha koee nahin jaanata ki main kya kah raha hoon haaha! main uchchaaran ka upayog kar raha hoon kyonki mere paas mere keebord par hindee varn nahin hain. udaas. 01:20:35 Diamonds1209: :P 01:20:40 BananaSavage: wah? 01:20:42 Lehcar708: O_O 01:20:50 Diamonds1209: Hehe 01:20:59 BananaSavage: Que es eso 01:21:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: The wikia must not want me to speak in Dutch! C'mon,it's Dutch, all I said was "What's up?" 01:21:29 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 01:21:30 BananaSavage: Lol it says “haaha” 01:21:35 Diamonds1209: We do want you to speak in dutch, Iggy. :) I just implied that everyone can speak multiple languages on here 01:21:37 Diamonds1209: Oink 01:21:38 Lehcar708: El sol is up 01:21:40 Yumms567: elks? 01:21:44 Yumms567: that's you right 01:21:46 Yumms567: in your alt 01:21:48 Diamonds1209: Oink 01:21:51 Diamonds1209: (Pig) 01:21:52 Yumms567: !log 01:21:52 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:21:54 BananaSavage: No el moon is up 01:21:54 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:22:14 Lehcar708: LA luna not El moon 01:22:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Just one Dutch word looked inappropriate in English. 01:22:23 BananaSavage: Yea that 01:22:36 Yumms567: this is elks 01:22:46 Lehcar708: Yep that is 01:22:47 Yumms567: diamonds is elks 01:22:48 Diamonds1209: Hehe. Oink. Arf 01:22:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dutch is a combination of German and English! 01:22:56 Yumms567: see? 01:23:15 Lehcar708: English is a bunch of weird random languages combined 01:23:17 BananaSavage: el luna es boneta i guess that is what it is 01:23:17 Diamonds1209: /me pants at Yumms, wagging her tail and looking at him curiously 01:23:20 Yumms567: this thread has all evidence 01:23:21 Yumms567: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1876 01:23:49 Diamonds1209: Hehe. 01:23:53 Diamonds1209: :^) 01:23:56 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: English is not the most prettiest language. 01:23:57 Yumms567: ha 01:24:01 BananaSavage: /me screams 01:24:07 BananaSavage: >~< 01:24:13 Diamonds1209: I respect your opinions, Iggy 01:24:18 Lehcar708: English sounds nice with a British accent 01:24:22 Diamonds1209: ^ 01:24:23 Yumms567: bye 01:24:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It sounds..... I dunno,like Dutch? 01:24:37 Diamonds1209: Cause that's where English originated from. The brits 01:24:42 Lehcar708: And cursive looks nice 01:24:45 Diamonds1209: ^ 01:24:59 BananaSavage: =) 01:25:08 Lehcar708: So just write cursive with a British accent! 01:25:12 BananaSavage: Japanese 01:25:13 Lehcar708: XD 01:25:18 BananaSavage: へっぉ 01:25:22 Diamonds1209: /me pants at everyone 01:25:45 Diamonds1209: rippity rip 01:25:52 BananaSavage: ぺつ 手ェどg 01:26:12 Lehcar708: Rip= rest in penne 01:26:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But Romanians say some unusual things when speaking in English Example: "Donkey in the mist"=" Missing when most needed" 01:26:26 BananaSavage: I am speaking da Japanese 01:26:34 BananaSavage: へっぉ 01:27:07 BananaSavage: ������������ 01:27:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But Romanian is a pretty language; but it's hard to learn 01:27:25 BananaSavage: What in the world am I typing 01:27:44 BananaSavage: Unicorns? 01:27:48 Lehcar708: English is super hard to learn 01:27:52 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 01:27:54 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:28:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then Dutch, Hotentoten, a town. 01:28:10 BananaSavage: Español es fácil 01:28:21 Lehcar708: English's rules make no sense 01:28:21 BananaSavage: And English 01:28:36 Lehcar708: And there are always exceptions 01:28:48 BananaSavage: �� 01:28:59 Lehcar708: And you can't tell if a word is a verb or noun just by looking at it 01:29:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Lehcar is right; unlike most languages,there are soooooo many ways to pronounce different things... 01:29:10 Lehcar708: And our slang is weird too 01:29:11 BananaSavage: Yup 01:29:21 Lehcar708: And there are soooo many types of accents 01:29:44 BananaSavage: /me glares at Lehcar 01:29:53 Lehcar708: Like country, city, ny, jersey, western, texan, british, australian.... 01:30:01 BananaSavage: TEXTAS 01:30:08 BananaSavage: typo 01:30:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: G'day Mate! 01:30:15 Lehcar708: And texter's accent 01:30:19 BananaSavage: BRITISH 01:30:32 BananaSavage: Oooooooo! 01:30:34 Lehcar708: SAID THAT ALREADY HAHAHA 01:30:40 BananaSavage: aw mn 01:30:45 Lehcar708: Yep 01:30:51 Lehcar708: Jamacian 01:30:54 Lehcar708: Ha 01:30:57 Lehcar708: Got one 01:30:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then Hungarian people have thick accents. 01:31:01 BananaSavage: SPAIN 01:31:06 Lehcar708: Spanish 01:31:06 BananaSavage: Haha 01:31:16 BananaSavage: FRENCH 01:31:16 Lehcar708: Spain is not an accent. 01:31:24 Lehcar708: Spain is a country 01:31:29 BananaSavage: Ur right 01:31:31 Lehcar708: French is a language 01:31:34 BananaSavage: Yup 01:31:38 Lehcar708: Lol 01:31:47 BananaSavage: Chinese 01:31:55 Lehcar708: Plus texting slang is weird too 01:32:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Belgian accents are ALWAYS mistaken for British. Most European accents are ALWAYS mistaken for British. 01:32:17 BananaSavage: Is Japanese and Chinese the same thing? 01:32:23 Lehcar708: NO 01:32:25 BananaSavage: Like how they speak? 01:32:46 Lehcar708: /me facepalms 01:32:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:32:57 BananaSavage: Slurp 01:32:59 Lehcar708: o/ 01:33:05 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:33:09 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 01:33:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hola 01:33:11 Lehcar708: o/ 01:33:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Japanese people taruk rike this. Chinese people tak like this! 01:33:22 Lehcar708: Hola, mis amigos 01:33:33 BananaSavage: おおk 01:33:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sorry my phone is slow 01:33:46 Phantom of the dark: that seams very raceist iggy 01:33:52 Lehcar708: My phone is slow too purple 01:33:59 BananaSavage: Ya regresó 01:34:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Phone!!! Idioten=Phone 01:34:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:34:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAY IM NOT THE ONLY ONE :) 01:34:53 Lehcar708: English spelling makes no sense either 01:35:05 BananaSavage: /me coughs 01:35:11 Lehcar708: Like "I before e except after c" 01:35:12 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:35:17 Lehcar708: WHAT ABOUT SCIENCE 01:35:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I didn't mean to offend them, BS asked and I answered; but that's the difference between a Chinese accent and a Japanese accent. 01:35:26 BananaSavage: Ooooo 01:35:43 Phantom of the dark: it still seams raceist 01:36:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wat is racist 01:36:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:36:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Okay then! I'm sorry! I was just explaining! 01:36:22 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:36:25 BananaSavage: いうんでrsたんdのw 01:36:31 BananaSavage: ;) 01:36:35 BananaSavage: Lol 01:36:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: wat did they say 01:36:47 Phantom of the dark: when your biased against a differn't race purple or just hate them out of spite 01:36:54 BananaSavage: …_… 01:36:55 Lehcar708: Idk anything bananasavage is saying 01:37:05 BananaSavage: I said I understand now 01:37:12 Phantom of the dark: alright iggy 01:37:14 BananaSavage: …_… 01:37:24 Lehcar708: I'm gonna open up google translate 01:37:35 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:37:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Do I have rights to explain Asian accents? 01:37:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Now not that phantom 01:37:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: i mean 01:38:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: what did they say? 01:38:07 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:38:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: *no 01:38:25 BananaSavage: …_… 01:38:34 Phantom of the dark: Japanese people taruk rike this. Chinese people tak like this! 01:38:43 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:38:44 BananaSavage: ... 01:38:56 Phantom of the dark: look im not saying your wrong iggy 01:39:05 Phantom of the dark: for explaining this 01:39:15 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:39:17 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 01:39:27 BananaSavage: Iggy was just showing me how they talk cuz I asked if Japanese and Chinese talk the same 01:39:30 Yumms567: what 01:39:32 Phantom of the dark: but it seems like a senseitive subject for a chat of this nature 01:39:34 Yumms567: did 01:39:35 Yumms567: you 01:39:37 Yumms567: just 01:39:38 Yumms567: say 01:40:09 Yumms567: btw can we find a code 01:40:10 Yumms567: plz say yes 01:40:13 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:40:22 Lehcar708: The mods blocked my comment to clawheart 01:40:24 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I didn't mean to offend any Asians! I just explained the accents for BS! I am not going against anyone; it was an explanation! 01:40:35 Phantom of the dark: ik but still 01:40:40 BananaSavage: Yea just explaining 01:40:45 BananaSavage: …… 01:40:46 Lehcar708: Ok let's just drop it 01:40:51 Phantom of the dark: that doesn't mean its right bs 01:41:06 Lehcar708: /announce WE ARE NOW DROPPING IT 01:41:07 Yumms567: my comment got out 01:41:10 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:41:18 Yumms567: and clawheart said she got the codes from kk wiki 01:41:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yes. Please do. Like talk about something else.... That has nothing to do with accents. 01:41:27 Lehcar708: -_- 01:41:35 Lehcar708: Really clawheart 01:41:38 Diamonds1209: Lol, I'm playing the wii with my sis 01:41:46 Phantom of the dark: okay 01:41:51 Diamonds1209: I beat her in dance battles. 01:41:59 Diamonds1209: My best dance is iko iko 01:42:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:42:11 Yumms567: can we find a code 01:42:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Good night... 01:42:13 Yumms567: or no? 01:42:15 Yumms567: ??? 01:42:18 BananaSavage: Ok ok …_… 01:42:22 Lehcar708: Gn iggy 01:42:25 Yumms567: gn 01:42:33 Yumms567: can we plz find a code 01:42:40 Yumms567: i feel lazy to race 01:42:53 Yumms567: i can't beat bubby so what's the point 01:43:03 BananaSavage: いどんとkのw兄ィcおで 01:43:15 Yumms567: i'm guessing for all of you is no? 01:43:16 Phantom of the dark: i feel up for it sure 01:43:22 Yumms567: ? 01:43:40 BananaSavage: Find a code for wha 01:43:42 Phantom of the dark: sorry i live around 50 year olds 01:43:47 Yumms567: lol 01:44:13 Yumms567: oh ok 01:44:18 Yumms567: so no code? 01:44:31 BananaSavage: rip iggy 01:44:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hiola 01:44:35 Phantom of the dark: idk 01:44:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: *hola 01:44:49 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:44:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am on my phone 01:45:01 Yumms567: oh 01:45:08 Yumms567: well hi there elks 01:45:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hola señorita 01:45:11 Yumms567: lol 01:45:28 BananaSavage: じゃぺねせ 01:45:35 BananaSavage: …_… 01:45:45 Yumms567: and as usual elks doesn't respond 01:45:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: i am on Iphonr 6 01:46:06 Phantom of the dark: why is she on a alt? 01:46:14 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:46:28 Diamonds1209: Is this your first phone, Purple? 01:47:00 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:47:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: I had others 01:47:04 Diamonds1209: I got my first cell phone when I was 8, and my first smartphone was when I was 10. 01:47:14 Diamonds1209: rip 01:47:16 Yumms567: i'm not getting a phone until high school or college 01:47:22 Diamonds1209: Omg 01:47:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: but it was just old phones 01:47:23 Diamonds1209: Why? 01:47:32 Lehcar708: I got my first phone when I was 12 01:47:34 Yumms567: my mom and dad 01:47:38 Yumms567: they're strict 01:47:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: this is my actual first phone 01:47:42 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:47:45 Yumms567: oh 01:47:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: hola 01:47:49 Diamonds1209: Ugh. Helicopter parents, aren't they yummsm 01:47:49 Lehcar708: This is my second one 01:47:51 Diamonds1209: *? 01:48:09 Yumms567: helicopter parents? 01:48:09 BananaSavage: Imma play kk cya 01:48:13 Diamonds1209: Yes, Yumms 01:48:20 Yumms567: i have no idea wot you're talking about 01:48:22 Lehcar708: They're always hovering 01:48:25 Diamonds1209: Over strict and over protectivr parents. 01:48:26 BananaSavage: bye? 01:48:29 BananaSavage: …_… 01:48:34 Lehcar708: Aw bye 01:48:44 BananaSavage: o/ 01:48:50 Yumms567: oh 01:48:51 Yumms567: bye 01:48:53 Yumms567: o/ 01:48:57 Phantom of the dark: that isn't always bad elks 01:49:00 Phantom of the dark: bye 01:49:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie teach me algebra plz 01:49:05 Lehcar708: Helicopter parents = parents that always hover 01:49:10 Lehcar708: I'm good at math 01:49:11 Yumms567: algebra? 01:49:17 Diamonds1209: I hate algebra. 01:49:22 Yumms567: i learned algebra at home in sixth 01:49:24 Yumms567: grade 01:49:26 Diamonds1209: Math is boring. 01:49:33 Lehcar708: I actually kinda like it 01:49:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:49:57 Phantom of the dark: i dont do much school work so bye.. 01:49:59 Lehcar708: Mostly cuz I have to take it online and we play coolmath games when the teacher doesn't look 01:50:05 Diamonds1209: Yeah, well, the equasions arent even stuff we have to do irl. Its pointless and is just done for fun educational practice. 01:50:06 Yumms567: oh lol 01:50:17 Diamonds1209: It is not a basic necessetiy of things that we do in our daily lives. 01:50:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:50:29 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:50:31 Lehcar708: It's like, who really buys 50 watermelons 01:50:36 Diamonds1209: ^ 01:50:41 Lehcar708: I saw a meme like that once 01:50:47 Diamonds1209: Only people who must be watermelon heads 01:50:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie say hi 01:50:52 Diamonds1209: hi 01:50:52 Yumms567: awww i gtg 01:50:53 Yumms567: bye 01:50:54 Lehcar708: Ikr julie 01:50:57 Phantom of the dark: i would buy watermelons 01:50:58 Diamonds1209: Aw bai ;( 01:51:00 Lehcar708: Aw bye 01:51:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am not watermelon head 01:51:05 Phantom of the dark: Awww bye 01:51:05 Diamonds1209: XD Lehcar 01:51:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 01:51:35 Lehcar708: Purple she was saying that ppl who bought 50 watermelons at once are watermelon heads 01:51:37 Diamonds1209: I'd go bankrupt and would have broken my bones if I bought 200 hundred watermelons and divided each of them by fives and had to see how many slices I cut. 01:51:43 Lehcar708: Ikr 01:51:47 Diamonds1209: Yes 01:52:02 Lehcar708: "What do you have now" "a stomachache" 01:52:11 Diamonds1209: ^ Several ways homework is making kids dumber 01:52:15 Lehcar708: Yep 01:52:31 Phantom of the dark: ha then i must be a genius jk 01:52:53 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:53:07 Phantom of the dark: Hello bs 01:53:11 Diamonds1209: What would it be like if somebody were to do a math test and there was a question with dividing a food they were allergic to. Would they have an allergic reaction? (Thinking) 01:53:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 01:53:32 Diamonds1209: Even if this question were to be answered on paper? 01:53:39 Lehcar708: I saw this kid's worksheet online. The question asked "Timmy has 4 bottles in one hand and 6 in the other. What does he have?" The kid said, "a drinking problem" 01:54:01 Phantom of the dark: lol 01:54:08 Lehcar708: He's right tbh 01:54:16 Diamonds1209: The states tests would get sued and then the government would go bankrupt! :D No more school or tests ever againa 01:54:18 Diamonds1209: *!!!! 01:54:31 Phantom of the dark: hmmmmmmm 01:54:42 Phantom of the dark: WEOO 01:54:46 Diamonds1209: XD. He was right to answer that, Lehcar 01:54:56 Lehcar708: Did you ever notice that the word "studying" has "dying" in it? 01:55:01 Diamonds1209: Yes 01:55:08 Diamonds1209: Stu-dying 01:55:16 Lehcar708: Student dying 01:55:17 Diamonds1209: They must make kids die by making them stupider. 01:55:22 Lehcar708: Yep 01:55:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: STUDYING HARMS U? 01:55:38 Phantom of the dark: no 01:55:43 Diamonds1209: Studying only racks your brain my dude 01:55:50 Lehcar708: Whenever I study my grades are exactly the same 01:56:01 Lehcar708: Except I'm tired 01:56:02 Phantom of the dark: not always at least but it can have bad affects on mental health 01:56:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: STUPID STUDYING 01:56:16 Lehcar708: Studying causes kids to get less sleep 01:56:29 Lehcar708: That can make you dumber 01:56:39 Lehcar708: And it can stop growth 01:57:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: THEY FORCE U TO STUDY :( 01:57:02 Lehcar708: And it can make you fall asleep in the middle of class 01:57:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:57:16 Lehcar708: If you fall asleep in class, you miss information 01:57:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Goin back on ipad 01:57:21 BananaSavage: hello I just came back bc I’m bored 01:57:38 Lehcar708: THEREFORE STUDYING AT NIGHT MAKES YOU MISS IMPORTANT INFORMATION 01:57:49 Lehcar708: AND GET DUMB 01:58:00 BananaSavage: I study at night :P 01:58:10 Lehcar708: I don't study at all and I am happy 01:58:13 Phantom of the dark: i study never 01:58:34 Lehcar708: I get good grades anyways and studying doesn't help them 01:58:47 BananaSavage: O 01:58:49 Lehcar708: It just makes me tired during the test 01:59:08 Lehcar708: Which makes me do WORSE 01:59:58 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:00:10 BananaSavage: I have a text tomorrow:P 02:00:18 Lehcar708: Hey, what do they call standardized end of year tests where u guys live? Curious if it's the same as where I live 02:00:41 Lehcar708: They call them EOGs here 02:01:24 Lehcar708: Hellooo 02:01:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:01:42 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 02:01:44 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:01:58 BananaSavage: EOG o interesting 02:02:09 Lehcar708: Stands for end of grade 02:02:18 BananaSavage: Oh ok 02:02:35 BananaSavage: They just say end of grade :P 02:02:48 BananaSavage: where i live 02:02:50 Lehcar708: I am not looking forward to school starting soon 02:03:14 Lehcar708: Mine is in 12 days (crying) 02:03:23 BananaSavage: Oh 02:03:38 Lehcar708: And I have the worst social studies teacher 02:03:41 BananaSavage: I started school already and it’s rough!p 02:03:45 Lehcar708: Yep 02:04:01 BananaSavage: I h8 high school 02:04:07 BananaSavage: tbh 02:04:17 Lehcar708: middle and high schools are the worst 02:04:44 Lehcar708: I tell any elementary schooler saying their school is bad to be quiet cuz they haven't seen anything 02:04:50 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:05:28 BananaSavage: /me coughs 02:05:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:05:37 Lehcar708: o/ 02:05:46 Lehcar708: Tbh, my school is terrible 02:06:01 Lehcar708: It is known for drugs 02:06:24 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:06:24 Lehcar708: There were about 4 or 5 major drug busts last year 02:06:36 BananaSavage: :o 02:06:38 Lehcar708: Plus the kids caught smoking and stuff 02:06:39 BananaSavage: my 02:07:03 Lehcar708: About 1/2 of the kids have vaped before 02:07:16 BananaSavage: Oh 02:07:21 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:07:29 GoldenEyeFish: ELLLO 02:07:33 Lehcar708: Hi 02:07:34 GoldenEyeFish: o/ 02:07:45 Lehcar708: We're talking about how terrible my school is 02:07:46 BananaSavage: Oh it’s my brother 02:07:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:07:52 GoldenEyeFish: O ok 02:07:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hola 02:08:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 02:08:06 GoldenEyeFish: Hola? 02:08:11 Lehcar708: Um is ur bro old enough to hear this stuff? 02:08:11 GoldenEyeFish: oh hi 02:08:17 BananaSavage: Yup 02:08:20 Lehcar708: K 02:08:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:08:42 BananaSavage: He’s in 9th grade but I’m older ha. XD 02:08:49 GoldenEyeFish: Lol 02:08:50 Lehcar708: So yeah. The kids on the bus were talking about the first time they had weed 02:09:00 BananaSavage: What the 02:09:04 Lehcar708: One of them got it from their cousin 02:09:16 BananaSavage: geez 02:09:22 GoldenEyeFish: Brb 02:09:34 Lehcar708: They vape in the bathroom a lot too 02:10:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ewww 02:10:08 Lehcar708: Last year, one kid set off the smoke alarm cuz they were smoking in the locker room 02:10:13 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:10:19 BananaSavage: Gawd 02:10:35 Lehcar708: We all had to stand outside while the fire department made sure there wasn't a real fire 02:10:48 BananaSavage: Did someone told u this story or u just heard 02:10:55 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:10:59 Lehcar708: Everyone heard 02:11:00 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 02:11:02 BananaSavage: oh 02:11:13 Yumms567: okie hi again 02:11:24 Lehcar708: The teachers didn't confirm or deny it 02:11:33 Yumms567: i replied back about mira's highlight 02:11:40 Lehcar708: I'll check it 02:11:45 Lehcar708: Brb 02:11:51 Yumms567: it's a stupid idea 02:12:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:12:10 BananaSavage: Hello 02:12:13 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:12:19 GoldenEyeFish: Oh hiiiiiiiii 02:12:23 Yumms567: hi 02:12:32 Lehcar708: I gtg now 02:12:37 Lehcar708: (crying) 02:12:38 BananaSavage: Ok baiii 02:12:40 Lehcar708: Bye 02:12:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awww 02:12:44 BananaSavage: ;( 02:12:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: bye 02:12:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: thanks for coming to the party 02:12:51 GoldenEyeFish: Byeee 02:13:00 GoldenEyeFish: HAPPY BD 02:13:01 Yumms567: party? 02:13:02 Yumms567: wot? 02:13:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:13:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: B day party on wiki 02:13:39 Yumms567: rlly? 02:13:44 Yumms567: i never knew 02:13:44 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:13:53 BananaSavage: /me hums 02:14:07 Yumms567: hi 02:14:18 BananaSavage: hoi 02:14:42 GoldenEyeFish: Anyone 02:14:51 BananaSavage: ? 02:14:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:14:58 GoldenEyeFish: Sorry typo 02:15:01 Yumms567: hi 02:15:04 Yumms567: i'm here 02:15:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hola 02:15:12 Yumms567: but not elks or phantom 02:15:23 Yumms567: imma be updating the codes page 02:15:26 GoldenEyeFish: The must be afk 02:15:30 GoldenEyeFish: they 02:15:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: GEF 02:15:36 Yumms567: people are claiming the codes that aren't on the page 02:15:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: Golden EYE FISH = GEF 02:15:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: GEF 02:16:05 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:16:09 GoldenEyeFish: Yesss? 02:16:29 BananaSavage: Anyone wanna play kk I want a shoutout from someone :P 02:16:36 Yumms567: i'm in kk 02:16:39 Yumms567: but i'm kinda busy 02:16:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sure 02:16:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: where? 02:16:44 BananaSavage: Where 02:16:48 BananaSavage: gg 02:16:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: which server 02:16:56 BananaSavage: Elwood 02:16:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: i is UniPurple 02:17:13 BananaSavage: K cya there 02:17:13 Yumms567: i'm in gg elwood btw 02:17:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:17:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:17:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m UniPurple 02:18:00 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:18:12 BananaSavage: Found u guys lol 02:18:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:18:53 Yumms567: oh lol 02:18:59 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:19:11 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:19:12 BananaSavage: Guys watch my dance in kk 02:19:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Friend shipping pending 02:19:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: *ship 02:19:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:20:03 BananaSavage: U want me to accept it 02:20:33 BananaSavage: oki did it 02:21:05 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 02:21:06 Yumms567: lol 02:21:26 BananaSavage: Imma give u a shoutout Yumms 02:21:39 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:21:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Stupid game had to restartt 02:21:55 BananaSavage: Oh 02:22:30 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 02:22:36 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 02:22:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:22:59 BananaSavage: Did u guys know that my dance is famous? Lol 02:23:18 Buggarden12: Hola amigos 02:23:49 Buggarden12: Hey banana savage, wb! 02:23:50 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 02:23:54 Buggarden12: hi hi :) 02:24:01 Buggarden12: im back for a bit 02:24:15 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:24:18 Buggarden12: unfortunately I sprained my ankle today 02:24:18 BananaSavage: XD 02:24:23 Phantom of the dark: awwwww 02:24:29 Phantom of the dark: are you okay? 02:24:45 BananaSavage: Brb 02:24:48 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:25:02 Buggarden12: yeah, it’s in a brace thingy but it’s feeling a bit better now 02:25:15 Buggarden12: GoldenEyefish 02:25:26 Buggarden12: hello there :) 02:26:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:26:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: TWINZES 02:26:27 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:26:55 BananaSavage: XD 02:27:17 BananaSavage: Hey Bug! 02:27:21 BananaSavage: :D 02:27:28 Buggarden12: What’s so funny? 02:27:37 Buggarden12: Hi bananas! XD 02:27:44 BananaSavage: xD 02:27:53 Yumms567: hi bg 02:28:18 Buggarden12: Hi. 02:29:24 BananaSavage: Bug u send me a friend request right? 02:29:27 BananaSavage: on kk 02:29:39 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:29:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:29:44 Buggarden12: Sorry I don’t remember 02:29:50 Buggarden12: I think soooo 02:29:53 Buggarden12: lol 02:29:58 BananaSavage: Yea u did I just checked lol 02:30:20 BananaSavage: Im selling chocolates just for 1 dollar at my school yummmm! XD 02:30:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:30:23 Buggarden12: Lol 02:30:30 Buggarden12: yumm 02:30:44 Buggarden12: how many kinds do ya have? :) 02:30:52 BananaSavage: Well I have 60 02:30:53 Buggarden12: im a chocoholic 02:30:59 Buggarden12: kool 02:31:02 BananaSavage: Chocolate bars 02:31:14 BananaSavage: And I need to get 60$ 02:31:20 BananaSavage: so far I got 12$ 02:31:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:31:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:31:48 Buggarden12: Nice 02:31:54 Buggarden12: (hi) :) 02:32:24 BananaSavage: I’m having fun with purple cuz purple ish meh twin xD 02:32:28 BananaSavage: in kk 02:32:34 Buggarden12: Ohh 02:32:38 Buggarden12: lol 02:32:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Also BG it’s me b day 02:32:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: *birthday 02:32:47 Buggarden12: Oh 02:32:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I got a phone now 02:32:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: hi 02:32:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: I phone 6 02:33:10 Buggarden12: Happy Birthday purple!! ������������������ 02:33:15 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:33:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx :) 02:33:19 BananaSavage: When it’s someones bd I can’t stop saying happy birthday 02:33:24 BananaSavage: so HAPPY BD 02:33:25 Buggarden12: srry I go crazy with the emojis on the iPad 02:33:27 BananaSavage: again 02:33:33 Buggarden12: ikr 02:33:35 Buggarden12: lol 02:33:39 BananaSavage: xD 02:33:58 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:34:17 BananaSavage: ���������������������������������� 02:35:04 BananaSavage: Silence 02:35:11 BananaSavage: /me screams 02:35:14 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 02:35:30 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:35:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:35:55 BananaSavage: Bug wanna play kk with us? :) 02:36:38 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:36:50 BananaSavage: Didn’t complete the crabs quest yet 02:37:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:37:39 BananaSavage: I crashed :o 02:37:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:38:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:38:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:38:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:38:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:38:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh 02:39:19 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:39:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:39:24 BananaSavage: Silence 02:39:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:39:30 BananaSavage: /me screams again :P 02:39:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m b day boy :) 02:39:41 BananaSavage: ;) 02:39:49 BananaSavage: how old are u now 02:40:15 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:40:33 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:40:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Pc 02:40:47 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:40:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:41:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Don’t say out loud 02:41:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:42:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:42:03 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:42:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:42:53 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:43:26 Buggarden12: Sorry guys but I’m on mobile 02:43:32 Buggarden12: but have fun anyway 02:43:34 Buggarden12: :) 02:43:37 Buggarden12: beb 02:43:44 Buggarden12: brb* 02:44:49 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:45:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:47:30 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:48:58 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:49:15 BananaSavage: /me whispers — silence 02:49:48 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:49:53 BananaSavage: elllo? 02:49:55 BananaSavage: helllo 02:50:01 BananaSavage: hellllo ;D 02:50:18 BananaSavage: o/ o/ o/ o/? 02:50:37 BananaSavage: ;( 02:50:43 Buggarden12: Back 02:50:46 Buggarden12: elllllllo 02:50:49 BananaSavage: Oh goood 02:50:59 BananaSavage: For a second I was so lonely 02:51:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:51:34 Buggarden12: yeah 02:51:38 BananaSavage: Bug 02:51:45 Buggarden12: ello elks! 02:51:59 Buggarden12: Just call me BG plz 02:52:04 BananaSavage: k. 02:52:18 BananaSavage: Anyways elks might not answer 02:52:35 Buggarden12: Aw ok 02:52:41 Buggarden12: gtg soon sorry :( 02:52:49 BananaSavage: I’m so lonely kk and okay ;( 02:52:59 BananaSavage: In 02:53:18 Buggarden12: Aww ;( 02:53:34 BananaSavage: I need friends in kk right now but there’s none ;( 02:53:54 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:54:06 Buggarden12: ���� 02:54:15 BananaSavage: What is wrong 02:54:40 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 02:54:48 Buggarden12: nothing 02:54:49 Buggarden12: lol 02:54:51 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 02:54:52 Buggarden12: hi ho 02:54:54 BananaSavage: Lol ok 02:54:59 Buggarden12: hi hi* 02:55:01 BananaSavage: Hello 02:55:19 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:55:34 BananaSavage: /me hugs my invisible dog that died ;( ;( 02:55:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:55:58 BananaSavage: ;( 02:56:00 BananaSavage: ;( 02:56:16 BananaSavage: (sad) 02:56:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:56:28 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:56:55 Popstar792: BG? 02:57:08 Popstar792: Who did you mean when you said forums not discussions 02:57:16 Popstar792: Because if you meant Yumms, he was right. 02:57:41 Phantom of the dark: your dog died bs? 02:58:38 BananaSavage: yea :( 02:58:53 Phantom of the dark: awwww 02:59:02 Phantom of the dark: im sorry 02:59:04 Popstar792: Um, BG? 02:59:10 Popstar792: Are you ignoring me? 02:59:24 BananaSavage: it’s fine ;( 02:59:30 Popstar792: BG? 02:59:34 Phantom of the dark: are you sure bs? 03:00:12 BananaSavage: yea just can’t stop forgetting about him 03:00:22 BananaSavage: but I need to ;( 03:01:09 Phantom of the dark: no you dont its good to keep ones that you love close in mind even if they are dead 03:01:33 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:01:33 Popstar792: BS, your dog died?? 03:01:44 BananaSavage: yea I told u? 03:02:05 BananaSavage: he’s on my wall of how he looked like 03:02:11 Popstar792: Oh ;( 03:02:18 BananaSavage: ;( 03:02:30 Popstar792: Uh.... 03:02:36 Popstar792: That isn't a real dog.. 03:02:45 BananaSavage: ? 03:02:56 BananaSavage: what do u mean 03:03:03 Popstar792: .... 03:03:06 BananaSavage: ?? 03:03:16 Phantom of the dark: look at the profile not the message wall 03:03:19 Popstar792: It literally tells me you downloaded that image off of google. 03:03:22 Popstar792: Oh 03:04:03 Popstar792: Its just sort of odd that image looks so high quality. :/ 03:04:14 Popstar792: I'll look it up on google to see if it was downloaded. 03:04:15 BananaSavage: …_… 03:04:25 BananaSavage: ok 03:04:43 BananaSavage: my dog is famous ~…~ 03:04:50 Popstar792: Um, Bs. 03:04:59 Popstar792: Care to explain why I found this image on google? 03:05:14 BananaSavage: pc …_… 03:05:18 Popstar792: This exact same image. You downloaded it off of google. 03:05:28 Popstar792: Okay.. 03:06:40 BananaSavage: /me …_… 03:08:42 Popstar792: Bs lied. 03:08:53 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:09:12 Phantom of the dark: Hello goldeneyefish 03:09:17 GoldenEyeFish: Hello 03:09:20 Popstar792: Popstar792 ? 11:06 BananaSavage My parents put it on google then Input it on my wall to tell u guys that, that’s my dog I** 11:06 Popstar792 Bs. Quit lying. Please.. 11:06 BananaSavage I’m not 11:07 Popstar792 That dog is also on the list of dog breeds. Your parents didn't post it on google. I hate when people act like I'm stupid. You aren't telling the truth. 11:07 BananaSavage Imma just go 11:07 Popstar792 Either you tell the truth, or I'll expose you. You're quick to leave becauae you're too scared. You know you're too scared for me to know the truth. You lied. It doesnt hurt to admit that. 03:09:48 Popstar792: Hello, Bs in your alt account. 03:09:55 GoldenEyeFish: … 03:10:30 Popstar792: I just wish evrryone would stop freaking lying to me. I already put up with Cherry's trash. Stop acting as if me and Phantom are stupid, Bs. Really, stop. 03:10:47 Phantom of the dark: ya please 03:11:31 GoldenEyeFish: I’m just gonna quit wiki 03:11:35 Popstar792: And Chery's too scared to face me because she knows I know the truth. 03:11:54 Popstar792: Don't try to manipulate us, Bs. Just admit that you are lying because you want somebody to give you attention. 03:12:24 GoldenEyeFish: I will send u a picture of my “real” dog that died 03:12:36 Popstar792: We already know how the manipulation games goes. A user would threaten the wiki so everyone would give in and just believe them afterwards. 03:12:45 Phantom of the dark: alright bs 03:13:02 Popstar792: Alright. It better be real. I'll know if tou got it off google. My eyes don't let much escape you kmow. 03:13:07 Popstar792: *you 03:13:35 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:13:36 Phantom of the dark: ya she's right 03:13:39 Popstar792: And i'll also know if you got it off firefox, safari, or anything else. I can get rhe source code of where the original file was located from. 03:14:26 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:15:50 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:17:24 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:18:58 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:20:01 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:21:05 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:21:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:23:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:24:16 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:24:22 GoldenEyeFish: Ok elks …_… 03:25:01 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:25:04 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:25:10 GoldenEyeFish: el,sas 03:25:16 GoldenEyeFish: elks** 03:25:56 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 03:26:17 GoldenEyeFish: Hello 03:26:25 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:26:35 Gawainelks2leakfan: Hiii 03:26:40 BananaSavage: Hey 03:26:47 Gawainelks2leakfan: Gtg soon 03:26:51 BananaSavage: Okki 03:26:55 Gawainelks2leakfan: but I decided to come on 03:26:59 Gawainelks2leakfan: just for a few mins 03:27:01 BananaSavage: Oh ok 03:27:53 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:27:57 Gawainelks2leakfan: Is elks afk or something 03:28:20 Gawainelks2leakfan: Darn it 03:28:30 BananaSavage: I think 03:28:31 Gawainelks2leakfan: I had to talk to her 03:28:38 BananaSavage: Oh 03:29:13 Gawainelks2leakfan: About stuff 03:29:20 Gawainelks2leakfan: and I needed to ask her a few things 03:29:48 BananaSavage: Ok 03:30:14 Gawainelks2leakfan: Well bye I am gonna go 03:30:56 BananaSavage: Kk 03:30:59 BananaSavage: Bye 03:32:00 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:32:49 BananaSavage: !hello 03:32:52 BananaSavage: !hi 03:32:53 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 03:37:52 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:38:28 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:46:23 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:53:23 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 03:54:14 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:54:20 BananaSavage: Phantom 03:54:36 Phantom of the dark: hello 03:54:41 Phantom of the dark: i see the picture 03:55:01 BananaSavage: My real dog is on my profile now 03:55:06 BananaSavage: Yea 03:55:40 BananaSavage: Now the picture I was lying and I’m sorry about that but not this one 03:55:50 Phantom of the dark: okay thank you 03:55:56 BananaSavage: Mhm 03:56:55 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:57:04 Phantom of the dark: and also im sorry about your dog :( 03:57:25 BananaSavage: yea I miss him a lot 03:57:44 BananaSavage: I kept his collar 03:58:08 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:58:17 Phantom of the dark: oh 03:59:05 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:59:38 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:02:05 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:02:33 Gawainelks2leakfan: Hello 04:02:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:02:38 BananaSavage: Hello 04:02:55 Gawainelks2leakfan: I can’t sleep. I kepp 04:03:03 Gawainelks2leakfan: oof 04:03:07 Gawainelks2leakfan: nvm 04:03:21 BananaSavage: Even tho I have a test tomorrow I can’t sleep 04:03:41 Gawainelks2leakfan: There’s the reason u can’t sleep probably 04:03:41 BananaSavage: In kk it’s so lonely :P nobody is there 04:03:53 BananaSavage: Yea 04:03:58 Gawainelks2leakfan: Srry can’t play 04:04:09 Gawainelks2leakfan: i would if I could 04:04:29 BananaSavage: o I didn’t ask hehe I just said it was lonely:P 04:04:29 Gawainelks2leakfan: I was hearing this weird ringing sould 04:04:39 Gawainelks2leakfan: *sound 04:04:44 BananaSavage: where? 04:04:49 Gawainelks2leakfan: In my room 04:04:57 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:04:57 Gawainelks2leakfan: it was really creepy 04:05:08 BananaSavage: I got the shivers now 04:05:24 Gawainelks2leakfan: It might have just been a buf 04:05:29 Gawainelks2leakfan: bug 04:05:30 BananaSavage: Oh 04:05:40 Gawainelks2leakfan: I can’t type today 04:05:50 BananaSavage: I remember we had fun together a long time ago lol 04:05:58 Gawainelks2leakfan: Yeah 04:06:06 Gawainelks2leakfan: almost a year ago 04:06:10 Gawainelks2leakfan: pretty sure 04:06:12 BananaSavage: Yep 04:06:21 BananaSavage: we were great friends at dat tine 04:06:23 BananaSavage: time 04:06:51 BananaSavage: My dog died tho it was a rough week 04:06:54 Gawainelks2leakfan: We’re still friends, just we don’t chat much 04:07:06 Gawainelks2leakfan: Aw I remember my dog. 04:07:17 Gawainelks2leakfan: her name was roxie 04:07:34 Gawainelks2leakfan: but one day my mom picked me up from school and she told me 04:07:41 BananaSavage: My dog was duke he died but we called him squishy 04:07:51 BananaSavage: Aw 04:08:12 Gawainelks2leakfan: My dad and my sister cried, I just said “oh” 04:08:17 BananaSavage: I miss him 04:08:21 Gawainelks2leakfan: i don’t really cry a lot 04:08:22 Gawainelks2leakfan: evwn 04:08:34 Gawainelks2leakfan: even if I have had feeling I will 04:08:57 BananaSavage: I kept his collar for a long time ;( my mom told me to throw it away and I was like “no!” 04:09:16 Gawainelks2leakfan: If my mom told me 04:09:19 BananaSavage: bc I want it for memory 04:09:19 Gawainelks2leakfan: to do that 04:09:47 Gawainelks2leakfan: I would say “you miss Roxie too. You know it. So NO. 04:10:04 BananaSavage: Hmm 04:10:05 Gawainelks2leakfan: Ugh 04:10:14 Gawainelks2leakfan: going into 5th grade soon 04:10:25 BananaSavage: Oh ur in 4th rn? 04:10:33 Gawainelks2leakfan: Sort of 04:10:37 BananaSavage: Oh ok 04:10:45 BananaSavage: im in 8th 04:10:45 Gawainelks2leakfan: I am on summer break 04:10:48 Gawainelks2leakfan: so really 04:10:54 Gawainelks2leakfan: i have no grade yet 04:11:24 BananaSavage: My summer ended already so we back in school bleh (Serious) 04:11:36 Gawainelks2leakfan: Idk if I really want to go to fifth grade 04:11:46 BananaSavage: Why’s that 04:12:01 BananaSavage: Brrrrb 04:12:05 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:12:10 BananaSavage: Ok back 04:12:27 Gawainelks2leakfan: I mean I know I’ll love it but I want to just want to stay in forth with my awesome teacher 04:13:00 BananaSavage: When I was in 5th grade I had the best teacher I could never forget 04:13:18 Gawainelks2leakfan: I am gonna have 3 teacher 04:13:22 BananaSavage: and she said I was her favorite student 04:13:23 Gawainelks2leakfan: in my school 04:13:29 BananaSavage: oh cool 04:13:56 Gawainelks2leakfan: I think I have always been a fav student 04:13:58 Gawainelks2leakfan: lol 04:14:15 BananaSavage: What school do u go to I’m In middle school which is Ashworth 04:14:19 BananaSavage: lol 04:14:47 Gawainelks2leakfan: Running Creek Elementary (RCE) 04:14:57 BananaSavage: Ooo sounds interesting 04:15:00 BananaSavage: lol 04:15:11 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 04:15:15 Yumms567: i 04:15:18 Yumms567: hi* 04:15:21 BananaSavage: Helloo 04:15:22 Gawainelks2leakfan: hey 04:15:32 Gawainelks2leakfan: Long time no see 04:15:36 Yumms567: yep 04:15:51 Yumms567: how's it going? 04:15:54 BananaSavage: :{ 04:16:05 Gawainelks2leakfan: Well 04:16:11 Gawainelks2leakfan: school is about to start 04:16:19 BananaSavage: :} 04:16:28 BananaSavage: :> 04:16:32 Gawainelks2leakfan: So I have that YES! And that NO! feeling 04:16:33 BananaSavage: :< 04:16:58 BananaSavage: When school was about to start I had the yes feeling 04:17:01 Yumms567: I already started 04:17:06 BananaSavage: Same 04:17:07 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 04:17:21 AcceledAcceled: Hey 04:17:22 Yumms567: HI acceled 04:17:22 Gawainelks2leakfan: Hi 04:17:25 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello yumms and acceled 04:17:42 AcceledAcceled: Ellie's 04:17:43 Gawainelks2leakfan: Urgh 04:17:47 AcceledAcceled: *elloo 04:17:55 BananaSavage: /me covers my face /-/ 04:18:01 Gawainelks2leakfan: that RINGING NOISE IS BACK ;( 04:18:11 AcceledAcceled: What is ringing? 04:18:18 Gawainelks2leakfan: IDK 04:18:22 BananaSavage: Creepy.. 04:18:26 Gawainelks2leakfan: BUT IT IS CREEPING ME OUT 04:18:43 AcceledAcceled: D: 04:18:47 BananaSavage: Maybe it’s a bell ringing for some candy 04:18:50 BananaSavage: jkjk 04:18:55 AcceledAcceled: XD 04:18:59 BananaSavage: Lol 04:19:24 BananaSavage: Or a school bell when it starts 04:19:25 Yumms567: hi phantom 04:19:29 AcceledAcceled: c="indigo" 04:19:30 BananaSavage: jk again 04:19:31 Gawainelks2leakfan: And then I have a ten year old fan running wich IS REALLY CREEPY 04:19:52 Gawainelks2leakfan: Me and my step sis have a YT channel 04:19:55 AcceledAcceled: c="indigo"test 04:19:59 BananaSavage: But...but it’s a fan 04:20:26 Yumms567: 04:20:44 Yumms567: how's kk going ge2f? 04:20:48 Yumms567: or is it ge2lf 04:20:52 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:20:52 BananaSavage: I want candy... *ring ring* 04:20:55 Yumms567: how is it again? 04:21:06 Yumms567: ge2f or ge2lf? 04:21:14 Yumms567: aww gtg 04:21:18 BananaSavage: Aw bye 04:21:37 BananaSavage: RING RING :P 04:21:46 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:21:58 BananaSavage: (confused) I’m weird today 04:22:17 Gawainelks2leakfan: Subscribe to Makinzie Horobik on yt 04:22:22 BananaSavage: Silence:] 04:22:31 BananaSavage: OKAY 04:22:32 AcceledAcceled: Oki 04:22:35 BananaSavage: Okay*** 04:22:48 BananaSavage: My brother gonna come ;) 04:22:49 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:23:01 Gawainelks2leakfan: Oof 04:23:03 Gawainelks2leakfan: srry 04:23:06 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 04:23:18 AcceledAcceled: Urk... I hope that isn't personal info... Actually, no one really here will use it cuz we don't care :p 04:23:40 GoldenEyeFish: :o 04:23:59 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:24:09 BananaSavage: …_… 04:24:26 BananaSavage: /me screams 04:24:29 AcceledAcceled: -o_0- 04:24:48 AcceledAcceled: Okay welp, forget that 04:24:52 BananaSavage: /me screams louder 04:25:04 GoldenEyeFish: *-* imma sleep gn pplz 04:25:29 BananaSavage: Gn next door room 04:25:30 AcceledAcceled: Oh.. rip 04:25:42 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 04:25:50 AcceledAcceled: I gtg soon too 04:26:03 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:26:08 BananaSavage: Ok 04:26:10 BananaSavage: ;( 04:26:44 BananaSavage: I’m mr lonely—- 04:26:51 BananaSavage: lol it’s a song 04:27:39 BananaSavage: /me >~> 04:27:57 BananaSavage: /me pokes Acceled 04:28:23 BananaSavage: (pig) 04:28:42 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:28:44 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:29:09 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 04:29:13 BananaSavage: Gn ppl 04:29:28 Phantom of the dark: Goodnight 04:32:29 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:32:35 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:32:48 Gawainelks2leakfan: Hi 04:32:54 Gawainelks2leakfan: can you sub to me 04:33:02 Gawainelks2leakfan: Riley2208 is cool 04:33:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:33:53 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 04:33:55 Popstar792: Where did Dj go 04:33:59 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:34:03 Popstar792: Phantom, and ge2lf 04:34:04 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:34:13 Phantom of the dark: idk 04:34:17 Gawainelks2leakfan: Hai 04:34:28 Gawainelks2leakfan: i just uploaded my first YT vid!!! 04:34:49 Popstar792: If anyone else goes on this chat, tell them that Elizabeth, (another anoymous user who has joined the kk karts wiki and joined a recnt conversation I had been having with Sussettey1) is Muriel9999. 04:35:06 Gawainelks2leakfan: Okay 04:35:18 Gawainelks2leakfan: BUT I NEED SUBS 04:35:29 Gawainelks2leakfan: I AM A YOUTUBERR 04:35:38 Popstar792: The same IP that had been recently banned on this wiki was a girl who told Cherrypop to ban me because I said Please Leave to her in kk. 04:35:48 Popstar792: And she claimed to be Muriel9999. 04:36:09 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:36:18 Gawainelks2leakfan: SUB TO MEE 04:36:23 Phantom of the dark: coool 04:36:35 Phantom of the dark: and what's your channels name? 04:37:08 Gawainelks2leakfan: Riley2208 iscool 04:37:31 Phantom of the dark: okay i will sub to you 04:37:40 Gawainelks2leakfan: Thandk 04:37:44 Gawainelks2leakfan: *thanks 04:37:51 Gawainelks2leakfan: i’ll upload tomorrow 04:37:56 Phantom of the dark: ok 04:37:57 Popstar792: So Phantom will you spread the word? 04:38:07 Popstar792: Also, gef will yoj upload any voice vids? 04:38:08 Phantom of the dark: about what? 04:38:25 Popstar792: About the anonymous user on the kk karts wiki who claims to he elizabeth from kk. 04:38:44 Phantom of the dark: okay i guess 04:38:47 Popstar792: Elizaeth99284 ot something like that. She originally claimed to be Muriel9999. 04:38:53 Popstar792: You guess? 04:39:06 Gawainelks2leakfan: Yeah 04:39:14 Phantom of the dark: i might forget bc of being tired but ill try 04:39:15 Gawainelks2leakfan: i only upload voice vids 04:39:20 Popstar792: They have the exact same IP. Either you can, or you can't. 04:39:20 Popstar792: Okay 04:39:39 Popstar792: Ge2lf do you have any videos currently? 04:40:01 Popstar792: Also, is it just me, or am I getting really sick of the kart kingdom karts wii once again? 04:40:57 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:41:06 Popstar792: A lot of trolls from the blog are joining the wiki. Cherrypop already joined, and so called Muriel is already commenting as an anonymous user on the wiki, and she soon might make an account. Eventually, kk karts will be full of all of the new people/trolls from the blog. 04:41:30 Phantom of the dark: okay im gonna tell em 04:41:43 Popstar792: Thanks. But is it just me? 04:42:30 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:42:37 Phantom of the dark: idk i cant think rn 04:43:02 Phantom of the dark: sorry 04:43:16 Phantom of the dark: got up at 4:00 a.m 04:43:41 Phantom of the dark: bc of nightmares 04:45:19 Gawainelks2leakfan: What were the nightmares.... 04:45:23 Phantom of the dark: also ge2lf i cant find your channel 04:45:35 Phantom of the dark: oh you know ghosts and stuff anyway 04:46:09 Gawainelks2leakfan: Yeah 04:46:21 Gawainelks2leakfan: if you can’t find the channel 04:46:30 Gawainelks2leakfan: go to Makinzie Horobik 04:46:35 Gawainelks2leakfan: look in her comments 04:47:09 Phantom of the dark: okay.. 04:47:34 Phantom of the dark: found it 04:47:37 Popstar792: I understand, Phantom. I just honestly think that a lot of blog trolls are sort of taking over the kart kingdom karts wiki. And I don't know why its affecting me, maybe because I just participate in it, and I think that's the actual reason. Whenever I don't participate, I'm fine, and I have no problems with the wiki. I honestly always think that if I just left or became less active on the wiki, I'd have no issues. Next thing you know, the wiki turns into a bunch of chaotic kids who are always causing drama and acting really annoying and immature. 04:47:46 Popstar792: I subbed, Ge2lf 04:48:13 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:48:37 Phantom of the dark: ya the comment's on there were like wildfire for a while 04:49:13 Phantom of the dark: god i dont want to go to bed 04:49:25 Popstar792: If Muriel joins, she'll just make the kk karts wiki worse than how it already is. I really want her to leave. Not many people like Muriel because she has already bullied a lot of people including my sister. 04:49:43 Phantom of the dark: wow really? 04:50:26 Popstar792: And Cherry seems to think that everybody likes her because everyone on the kk blog responds to her comments. But the truth is, who really trusts Cherry on the wiki? She decided to stay on the wikis herself. Nobody invited her to join and create an account. 04:50:58 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:51:21 Gawainelks2leakfan: You guys take ages to type 04:51:33 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:51:44 Phantom of the dark: that's bc im tired 04:51:57 Phantom of the dark: and worried about my parent's 04:52:12 Phantom of the dark: and probably going to have nightmares 04:52:16 Gawainelks2leakfan: Why worried about your parents? 04:52:25 Phantom of the dark: there in okhlahoma 04:52:41 Gawainelks2leakfan: Oh 04:53:26 Popstar792: I only allowed her here because I wanted to give her a chance. But then she tried to act really rude when I was just giving her a little tip on parental movies. She asked for a movie suggetion and I told her the rating might not be appropriate for her age. She got all like "Excuse me?" And I was like "Excuse you? You heard me. You're just a little 12 year old, so if your parsnts don't approve, you might not want to watch rated R movies." And then she said "I just hate when people treat me like a baby" and I told her that I was allowed to see Rated R because my mom rated my maturity on veiwing that type of content and she was okay with that. Cherry tried to over react about the whole thing. 04:53:58 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:54:00 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:54:28 Phantom of the dark: ya 04:54:43 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 04:55:14 Gawainelks2leakfan: Some people are annoying 04:55:14 Phantom of the dark: its not like its a way to judge yourself on what movies your able to see 04:55:22 Popstar792: I told her thatI was just trying to give her the best advice if she was watching the movie I suggested because I was trying to show her thst I'd be curteous enough to warn her before they got mad at her for seeing it, and in case if she was lying about being able to watch the content altogether. But no. She had to be so immature about it all. And that's exactly what's going to happen when MURIEL comes along. 04:55:57 Phantom of the dark: ya you were right 04:56:24 Gawainelks2leakfan: Elks 04:56:27 Gawainelks2leakfan: pc plz 04:56:45 Popstar792: She's going to say I was being mean to her in KK, when she was doing it first. And Sussettey's just going to defend her because me and Sussettey have been in past fights. And you guys don't have to agree with me if you know I'm wrong, but I think S1 just uses everything based on our past fights to solve problems, and it makes it quite worse. 04:56:48 Popstar792: Okay 04:57:14 Phantom of the dark: alright 04:57:41 Phantom of the dark: i think you can trust me to be honest remember are last fight? 04:57:50 Phantom of the dark: *our 04:58:41 Popstar792: Yes 04:58:58 Popstar792: You mean with the Gabe incident? 04:59:05 Phantom of the dark: ya 04:59:24 Phantom of the dark: i mean i was honest with my opinion then 04:59:31 Popstar792: Oh.....yeah...I'm still quite traumatized about that. 04:59:43 Popstar792: Ok 04:59:56 Popstar792: Is that it? 05:00:16 Phantom of the dark: ya im just saying you can trust me to be honest 05:00:38 Gawainelks2leakfan: Gabe problem? 05:00:43 Popstar792: Oh 05:01:11 Popstar792: Alright. I understand. Also, do you mean that it was the only time you were honest with your opinionsm 05:01:11 Phantom of the dark: its not a real good idea to talk about ge2lf 05:01:39 Phantom of the dark: no i was the most honest then bc i said my opinion 05:01:51 Phantom of the dark: but i will if you ask for it 05:02:12 Phantom of the dark: or if i feel i need to provide it 05:02:28 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:03:34 Popstar792: All I'll truthfully say about the incident is that I knew how India was, and it was my fault for telling her. I honestly should have kept that secret between me and Gabe. After all, it was our personal business and I am the one who told it to her without thinking. I'm just glad that India showed me that she was never my real friend, but at the same time I regret what I did and I'm glad I learned my lesson, even thought what was heard cannot be unheard. Because in retrospect, this was all my fault. I already had a fear of India telling someone anyways, and I should have listened to my gut when it told me not to. So it wasn't entirely her fault. 05:04:52 Phantom of the dark: okay i respect that 05:05:14 Popstar792: Not being obnoxious, but if I knew that India would be one to gossip, and sometimes she is proven by others to be a drama lover like QT, why did I tell her? That was my fault. 05:06:06 Phantom of the dark: idk 05:06:36 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:07:06 Gawainelks2leakfan: Am I being annoying in pc elks?? 05:07:22 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:08:32 Phantom of the dark: i have to go to bed goodnight 05:08:36 Popstar792: Well, when I really think about it now, I was going beyond my intuition. India made me feel confident in telling her, and I figured that even if I had already acknowledged the negative outcomes in confiding in something personal with her, I still took a chance to prove my intuition wrong. But sometimes I can't always do that. That is what will land me in big trouble. And I'm glad I have realized that. I can't underestimate my gut feelings. 05:08:47 Popstar792: Goodnight. And no ge2lf, you arent being annoying. 05:08:56 Gawainelks2leakfan: Ok 05:09:00 Gawainelks2leakfan: goodnight 05:09:17 Gawainelks2leakfan: Sleep good 05:09:19 Phantom of the dark: farewell 05:09:30 Phantom of the dark: i shall not 05:09:53 Phantom of the dark: for i fear what is soon to come 05:09:58 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 05:16:59 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:17:44 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:17:54 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:21:03 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:23:33 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:24:22 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:24:42 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:25:02 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:25:03 Popstar792: Hi 05:25:11 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Hi there! 05:25:22 Gawainelks2leakfan: Hi 05:27:11 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:27:25 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: How's everyone doing? 05:28:04 Popstar792: I'm good, you? 05:29:25 Gawainelks2leakfan: I’m fine 05:29:57 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:30:02 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: I'm doing OK. :) 05:30:36 Popstar792: Alright 05:30:47 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:32:24 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:34:50 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:34:51 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:34:59 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:36:33 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:37:54 -!- Gawainelks2leakfan has joined. 05:38:55 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:39:13 Gawainelks2leakfan: Goodnight all 05:40:08 Popstar792: O/ Gn 05:40:46 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:44:45 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:49:12 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:50:38 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:51:31 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:52:46 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:53:31 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:55:38 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:57:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:57:47 Popstar792: !log 05:57:52 BrickleBot: Logging... 05:57:55 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 05:57:58 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 05:58:57 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 05:59:19 Popstar792: Hi 05:59:39 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:00:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:01:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:01:13 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:02:36 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:03:58 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:05:33 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:07:17 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:15:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:16:41 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:17:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:19:56 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 06:20:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:44:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:44:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 06:45:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:13:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:51:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:51:59 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:52:33 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 07:52:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:53:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 07:54:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 09:01:06 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 09:01:17 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 21:51:49 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 21:51:52 SirGawain8: I WILL CHASE NATE TOO 21:51:54 SirGawain8: !log 21:51:54 BrickleBot: Logging... 21:51:58 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 21:56:03 SirGawain8: HFDJHEJSJSAK 21:56:05 SirGawain8: AAAA 21:56:05 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:06 SirGawain8: A 21:56:07 SirGawain8: A 21:56:07 SirGawain8: A 21:56:07 SirGawain8: A 21:56:07 SirGawain8: A 21:56:07 SirGawain8: A 21:56:08 SirGawain8: A 21:56:08 SirGawain8: A 21:56:08 SirGawain8: A 21:56:08 SirGawain8: A 21:56:09 SirGawain8: A 21:56:09 SirGawain8: A 21:56:09 SirGawain8: A 21:56:09 SirGawain8: A 21:56:09 SirGawain8: A 21:56:09 SirGawain8: A 21:56:09 SirGawain8: A 21:56:10 SirGawain8: A 21:56:10 SirGawain8: A 21:56:10 SirGawain8: A 21:56:10 SirGawain8: A 21:56:10 SirGawain8: A 21:56:10 SirGawain8: A 21:56:11 SirGawain8: A 21:56:12 SirGawain8: A 21:56:12 SirGawain8: A 21:56:13 SirGawain8: A 21:56:14 SirGawain8: A 21:56:14 SirGawain8: A 21:56:14 SirGawain8: A 21:56:14 SirGawain8: A 21:56:14 SirGawain8: A 21:56:15 SirGawain8: A 21:56:15 SirGawain8: A 21:56:15 SirGawain8: A 21:56:15 SirGawain8: A 21:56:15 SirGawain8: A 21:56:15 SirGawain8: A 21:56:16 SirGawain8: A 21:56:16 SirGawain8: A 21:56:16 SirGawain8: A 21:56:16 SirGawain8: A 21:56:17 SirGawain8: A 21:56:17 SirGawain8: A 21:56:17 SirGawain8: A 21:56:17 SirGawain8: A 21:56:17 SirGawain8: A 21:56:18 Shuten413: I suddenly really want a cheeseburger 21:56:18 SirGawain8: A 21:56:21 SirGawain8: Lol 21:56:22 SirGawain8: !log 21:56:23 BrickleBot: Logging... 21:56:26 SirGawain8: Now I do too 21:56:27 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 21:56:31 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 21:56:41 SirGawain8: BG? Are you there? 21:56:42 SirGawain8: Hello? 21:58:42 SirGawain8: .-. 22:00:15 SirGawain8: Awww bye 22:00:45 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 22:01:11 SirGawain8: Hi 22:01:38 BananaSavage: Hey 22:01:58 SirGawain8: Hello 22:02:04 BananaSavage: Heyyyyyyyyyyy 22:02:21 SirGawain8: HeyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYyYyYyyYyyyyyyyyYYYYYYyyyYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyYYyyYyyYyY 22:02:22 SirGawain8: Lol 22:02:27 BananaSavage: lol 22:02:42 BananaSavage: U know who is XxRainFallxX? 22:02:54 SirGawain8: Is it you? 22:03:00 BananaSavage: Yup 22:03:13 SirGawain8: I thought so :) 22:03:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:03:18 BananaSavage: ;) 22:03:25 BananaSavage: aw no I gtg I will be on later byee 22:03:26 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:03:42 SirGawain8: Awwww bye 22:03:43 SirGawain8: ;( 22:03:46 SirGawain8: See ya 22:03:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awww 22:03:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Dont leave 22:04:07 SirGawain8: Omg, I am writing the longest kart fiction I have ever wrote. 22:04:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:05:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:07:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:08:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:09:42 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 22:09:44 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 22:14:19 SirGawain8: *Silence* 22:15:27 SirGawain8: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 22:15:28 Shuten413: /me hugs his blanket 22:15:30 SirGawain8: !log 22:15:31 BrickleBot: Logging... 22:15:33 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 22:15:34 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 22:17:08 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 22:17:20 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 22:18:30 SirGawain8: Hi and bye 22:21:20 Shuten413: http://www.mrjohnsons.co.uk/uploads/small/cute_mouse.jpg aww 22:21:40 SirGawain8: Cute 22:21:52 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry bye 22:21:55 Shuten413: bye 22:22:40 SirGawain8: Bye 22:22:49 SirGawain8: !log 22:22:49 BrickleBot: Logging... 22:22:52 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 22:23:00 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 22:24:55 Buggarden12: Gtg bye 22:24:59 Buggarden12: !log 22:24:59 BrickleBot: Logging... 22:25:02 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 22:25:09 Buggarden12: ty bricklebo6t 22:25:12 Buggarden12: bricklebot* 22:31:55 Shuten413: youtube is glitching 22:34:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:36:00 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 22:36:22 Evil Purple: Where is Purple? 22:37:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:41:06 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 22:41:16 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi 22:41:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Who's evil purple? 22:41:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:41:58 Shuten413: grr 22:41:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ello 22:42:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: An version on me (rp account) 22:42:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Happy late birthday! 22:42:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: *of 22:42:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx 22:42:28 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 22:42:40 Evil Purple: Hehehe 22:42:53 Shuten413: /me growls 22:43:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: P-p-p-Purptle! 22:43:25 Buggarden12: elloo 22:43:27 Buggarden12: ello* 22:43:36 Buggarden12: I just finished my nerd aj art 22:43:43 Evil Purple: He llo 22:43:46 Buggarden12: plz like it when it comes out :) 22:43:50 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi BG! 22:43:51 Buggarden12: evil purple? 22:43:55 Buggarden12: Hey! 22:44:01 Evil Purple: hehe 22:44:21 Evil Purple: (Rp account) 22:44:28 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Puuurplte! 22:45:20 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I am a goat! Shuuuuuuuuten! 22:45:44 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 22:46:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:46:44 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 22:46:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I guess nobody likes goats. 22:49:29 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 22:49:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:52:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:54:21 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 22:57:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:04:24 Buggarden12: got it 23:04:27 Buggarden12: WAIT 23:04:32 Buggarden12: I luv goats 23:05:37 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:05:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:06:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:06:33 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:06:48 Lehcar708: Hai o/ 23:06:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hai! 23:07:03 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:07:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gc 23:07:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: guys 23:07:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:07:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: and hello 23:07:36 Lehcar708: Ugghhhhhhhhh this update with fandom is getting on my nerves rn 23:07:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:08:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gc 23:08:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: There's an update? 23:08:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: ysll 23:08:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: *yall 23:08:07 Lehcar708: There is literally no reason for it 23:08:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What does it do? 23:08:26 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 23:08:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:09:02 -!- Shuten413 has quit. 23:09:03 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 23:09:03 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 23:09:19 Evil Purple: /me lights Purple on fire 23:09:36 Evil Purple: Opps 23:09:43 Evil Purple: wrong one 23:09:44 Evil Purple: hi 23:09:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi Yumms! 23:10:32 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 23:10:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:10:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Huiii 23:11:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: hoooooi 23:11:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:11:25 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 23:11:29 Yumms567: Hoi 23:14:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hallo! 23:16:07 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 23:16:09 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:16:52 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Did.everyone leave? 23:17:51 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 23:18:53 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:19:02 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 23:19:13 Phantom of the dark: what the evil purple? 23:19:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ecbio. 23:20:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:20:04 -!- Shuten413 has quit. 23:20:05 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 23:20:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 23:20:05 -!- Evil Purple has joined. 23:20:06 -!- William8814 has joined. 23:20:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Heeeeeeeeeello! 23:20:14 -!- William8814 has quit. 23:20:17 -!- William8814 has joined. 23:20:22 Yumms567: hoi 23:20:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:20:33 Lehcar708: Hai 23:20:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Meow. 23:20:59 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 23:21:00 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:21:15 Lehcar708: Somebody make a new gc my phone won't let me 23:21:27 Yumms567: i did 23:21:35 Evil Purple: Tracks 23:30:10 Buggarden12: back 23:30:26 -!- William8814 has quit. 23:30:27 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:30:29 Shuten413: gtg bye 23:30:29 Buggarden12: ok so currently watching tv, making art, typing on here, and playing aj 23:30:32 -!- Shuten413 has quit. 23:30:36 Buggarden12: bai 23:30:46 Yumms567: aww 23:30:58 Lehcar708: Rip (crying) 23:31:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:31:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOO 23:31:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: DONT LEAAAAVE 23:32:31 Buggarden12: :( 23:32:53 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 23:32:58 Yumms567: HI GAWAIN 23:33:09 SirGawain8: Hello 23:33:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi SirGawain8! 23:33:19 SirGawain8: Hello 23:33:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:33:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 23:33:47 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 23:33:49 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 23:35:02 SirGawain8: Yo 23:35:17 SirGawain8: !log 23:35:21 BrickleBot: Logging... 23:35:29 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 23:35:34 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 23:35:42 Yumms567: !log 23:35:45 BrickleBot: Logging... 23:35:51 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 23:38:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:39:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:42:24 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 23:43:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:51:30 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. Category:Chat Logs